The Lonely Wanderer - A Fai love story
by Ritinha-chan
Summary: Mirihanna passed the last years of her live running and surviving in her World. For years she searched for someone or something that could help her, until she heard of a powerful Witch that could grant wishes. She never though that she could change after all that happened, but she was deeply wrong... Fai x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

The sun was setting when she arrived. Carefully, she took of her white hood reveling her pale porcelain face, vibrant green eyes and cherry lips. Her white silvery bangs fell in front of her eyes and with her delicate hand she pulled her back hair that was under her cape. Her hair, much like satin, reached her waist in a straight line with some curves on the ends. Her expression was a mixture of excitement and relief, something she did not felt in ages.

Tall magnificent trees were blocking her view, but she knew what was hidden in them. She had finally arrived. For many years she has been looking for this sanctuary. She slowly walked by the tip of her toes almost like she was afraid to approach such sacred ground. Her figure was graceful and gentle, while she glanced between the trees and entered the sacred forest. Instantly, she felt purity in the air. She took a big breath and smiled.

"Finally" Her voice echoed, "I've reached your Home, my Friend."

She walked forward, gently touching the trees and bushes. Owls and crickets were singing their lullabies while the forest darkened and the Moon started peeking. It's light bathed the forest and gave it a new tone. The trees slowly turned white and blue fireflies started dancing in the air. The girl smiled once more.

" Indeed this is your Home." She felt safe in there, something she did not felt for many years, for the past years were ruff and unfair to her.

She kept walking, searching for her friend. Every step she took deeper in the forest, the stronger the air would become. Soon enough, she was standing in the heart of the forest. The trees stood in a circle, letting the soft moonlight aluminate the area. In the middle, there was a large tree trunk laid in the ground and covered with moss and some pretty flowers.

She tilted her head to the side and crossed her slim arms over her chest.

" Still sleeping at this hour, Athalaya? And here I though your were a nocturnal creature…" She teased.

A few seconds after her statement, a small creature lazily started exiting the inside of the tree trunk. It yawn deeply and stretched its body covered with leafs, branches and bits of the forest. Its body was round and its limbs short. His face, resembling a frog was covered with its messy white hair. It took its time, and rubbed its big pale eyes and then looked at her.

"Ah, Mirihanna it's you" It casually said, brushing off some leafs stuck on its body.

" Haven't seen you since you were a babe." It finally said with a small smile.

"Indeed, time has passed" She stated "But not for better days." She now looked down as if remembering some memory.

Athalaya knew what she was referring. It jumped in its tree trunk and sat in one side.

"Ah yes…ruff time for us all." It patted the trunk "Come, sit child."

She sat next to it and stared at the Moon for a while. Athalaya mimicked her action and grabbed his wooden pipe from inside the trunk and started smoking. After a while she started talking.

"You look good. I mean you look safe and very peaceful." She faced it with a gently smile. "It looks like no one's found out about you … even after all these years." Now she glanced around casually "You hid yourself very well."

"Well you know…I have my ways." It bluntly said releasing smoke out of its small mouth.

She quietly giggled "Ah you got lucky. I wish most of us could say the same."

It now looked at her with a sad expression. Indeed it was one of the lucky ones that did not see the wars that had spread through its world.

"Well I'm certainly not the only one. Now, would you look at you? A fine specimen you've became, my dear. You look strong with an unbeatable beauty."

She now laughed " Strong?" She gave a weak smile "Only on the outside."

"Ah details…" It waved its pipe as if annoyed " You look well, different in fact. You've grown up…inside and outside." She sighted at the end of its sentence.

"You know why I'm here. Don't you?" She bluntly stated.

"Of course I do." He kept smoking its pipe, waiting for her to talk.

"I have been looking for you, Athalaya. You are a hard one to find. I give you that" She teased while standing, hand on her waist.

"I need to see Yuko-sama" She finished.

It seemed pleased with her statement. " Oh, you're going to try your luck with her?" She didn't respond, she simply looked at it with a disapproving sight. This made it laughs loudly.

"Alright, alright… and may I ask of what you will wish?" It leaned closely to her now, looking right through her soul. She griped her hands into a fist and finally said.

" I'm going to wish for our salvation." Her face was full of confidence, but beneath her skin, Athalaya saw her fear. For long she and other had suffer. Athalaya now burst into laughter. Mirihanna crossed her arms once more and stomped her feet.

"Athalaya!" She was furious, she picked it up by its neck and look straight in his teary eyes.

"Athalaya do not mock me. What do you expect us to do? Sit there and wait for Death to take us away?" It now had released itself from her grip and was wiping the tears of laughter from its eyes.

"Geez, your no fun at all. Can't you take a little humor?"

"I'm not here for you humor." She now looked at Athalaya with a grin. "I'm here for your travelling abilities."

"Heh… Straight to the point ain't she? You really have changed. Then let's get over with it."

It snapped its fingers, suddenly a gently breeze started swirling around them and the Moon got even brighten than before. Mirihanna smiled. Finally she had a chance to do something. A chance to live again, instead of surviving.

Athalaya, the small chubby creature had now a serious expression. Its voice echoed in the air with ancient prayers. Its pale eyes were now shining from the power of its magic. A glowing magical circle appeared beneath her making the ground tremble.

" By the power of the Moon and Stars, I send thou to beyond this world and Universe. " Mirihanna now quickly closed her cape and whore her hood once again with some difficulty from the wind.

"Athalaya!" She screamed and it and it glanced at her deeply. She then smiled sweetly. "Thank you." And then she vanished in the air. The wind slowly calmed and the sound of the trees were silenced once more, giving place to the sound of the so familiar owls and crickets. The small creature sighted and looked to the Moon that when back to its normal light. And with a soft voice, filled with hope, he spoke and whished that the Gods would accompany her in her journey.

"We're counting on you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

She felt her head dizzy, she could fell that her body was swirling in darkness in the most agonizing way possible. She knew that Athalaya's magic was very powerful but she never thought it would be this disorganized. Her stomach had a knot in it from the time and space travel she was in. Suddenly, she sees something in the middle of the darkness. A house. Getting closer by the second. 'Here we go' she though readying herself for landing.

"And here's our last guest" She heard a women's voice say inside her head.

Outside Yuko's shop, two men, a boy and a sleeping girl were standing in front of the mistress. The two tall men had just spoken their wishes.

"What the hell is she talking about?" The men wearing black stated looking around brutally. The other one, wearing a white fluffy coat, was also curious and also peeked around, while the young boy just hold the girl closer.

Then there was a rip in the air and just like a raindrop, it reached the ground filled with magic and burst like a bubble revealing a hooded figure.

She landed safely, with her hand on the ground and the other on her knee. The magic around her dissolved and she saw that she landed near a group of people. In front of her was a tall beautiful woman with a powerful aura.

"What the hell?!" She heard from her left. She noticed a tall tanned man just screamed at her. "How the hell did this guy showed up here?" he barked once more "Well surely with magic" she heard another voice, she glanced under her hood, never revealing herself to see a pale blonde man with a gently smile.

"And who are you?" She heard a woman's voice. The same as before. She glanced in front of her to look once more at the woman that she assumed to be Yuko-sama. She took a step forward and gently took of her hood reveling her graceful figure.

"I am known as Mirihanna." She made a small and feminine bow, showing respect for the women. "And you must be Yuko-sama, the one how grants whishes." She finished almost asking a question with a hopeful look. It would be a disaster if Athalaya sent her in a different direction.

"Indeed…for a price. What is it that you wish for?" Yuko grinned. The pouring rain was wetting Mirihanna's hair and clothes while she wisely choose her words.

" I wish to save my people."

"I'm afraid –" the woman began making Mirihanna instantly focus on her " that I cannot guarantee the granting of your wish." Mirihanna froze at the woman's voice.

"I-I don't understand." Her voice was cracking "I was told that you could grant any wish. People spread tales of Yuko-sama's miracles… they say…"

"Hush now… I didn't finish." Mirihanna took a big breath and eased her shoulders.

"I do not have the missing piece to solve your wish. It is indeed a big wish… just like these men's wishes. But I can give you the chance to find it. Which means that the granting of your wish rest on your shoulders. Do you understand?"

Mirihanna heard her words intensely. Was it worth it? What if she didn't find a solution for her people? Then again, what could she do now? Go back home empty handed with the same life as before? No, she didn't want that life ever again.

"Well?" Asked Yuko with a grin.

"If there's a chance… I'll take it." Now she was insecure. She was hoping that in that moment, all her problems would just disappear and everything would go back to normal. But she soon realized that is was to good to be true.

"Very well, as for your payment. I will have the amulet in your neck." Mirihanna stood there confused. "…why the amulet?" She closed her eyes not to show the pain that she felt in that moment.

"It is your most precious thing, right?" Yuko's words were like sharp daggers in her flesh.

"…Isn't there any other price I can pay?" She sneaky tried to bargain her but with no avail.

"No. This is the fair price to pay for your wish." The witch said coldly. Mirihanna felt the three pair of eyes from behind locked on her. Her hands that were hanging on the side of her body slightly trembled. She then looked down and opened her arms in defeat.

" Then so it shall be." She gave a small smile making the woman grin even wider. She waved her slim hand in the air and Mirihanna felt a strong magic consuming the air. Her amulet under her hood started floating in the air, wanting to be released. Ancient carved spirals were visible in the golden amulet with a purple gem in the center. She released a sign and untied the knot of the leather strap attached to it.

While it was glimmering in the air, she appreciated its beauty. It had been hidden under her clothes for so many years.

She knew it was for the best. She could not be selfish to this point. But the though of losing the only thing she had from him… was devastating.

"Those wishes you have, if you all pay separately, won't be enough… but if you four pay together, it might barely be enough." Yuko was now also speaking to the group behind her. This made Mirihanna slowly back away besides the dark man who gave her a serious look by the corner of his eyes. The boy who was holding the girl also looked at her with worry eyes, like if he just realized the weight of the witch's prices. The blond one just kept smiling. This made her uneasy.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The man barked once more.

"Please be quit Mister Black." The other one glanced playfully.

"My name is not Black! It's Kurogane!" Mirihanna shrunk a little from his loudness.

"You four have the same wish." Yuko started looking first at the boy. " You child, want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." She then glanced at the one Mirihanna now knew as Kurogane. " You want to go back to your own world." Then the blonde "You wish to never go back to your own world." And then she finally looked at the pale girl " And you want to find a way to save your people. Something that's not in this world neither yours. Your purposes are different but the means are the same."

Mirihanna proceeded to observer the other ones prices. Kurogane gave his sword with much anger. The blond gave his markings, after trying to bargain the witch with failure. Then she watched the young boy's devotion in saving the sleeping girl with much curiosity. 'He must really care for her' she thought with a smile placed in her gentle lips.

"…There are no coincidences in this world. There is only Destiny." Said Yuko grasping Mirihanna's attention. " You were destined to meet each other." She released now from her self-hug and watched as the witch introduced them to a small creature called Mokona Modoki that Mirihanna though it was some kind of spirit.

"Syaoran. Your payment is… the relationship with the girl." The boy gasped and Mirihanna looked at the boy filled with pity. Kurogane seemed to notice this. Mirihanna was lost in her own thoughts when she heard once more.

"What is she to you?" Yuko asked.

"M-my childhood friend. The princess of my country and… someone who is very important to me." The boy hugged the girl tightly. He was completely committed in saving her. He then suddenly reminded Mirihanna of someone very dear to her.

Then, almost snapping her out of her trance, Mokona jumped in the air filled with magic. It spread its wings and started opening a portal to another world. 'Again? This soon?' she though remembering her last time-travel experience.

'Oh well. Might as well enjoy the ride' she mocked herself while grabbing her white coat lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

She was now softly floating not in darkness, but in a warm light. She didn't felt dizzy, she wasn't even discomforted by the travelling. She almost felt in peace in the warm embrace of the light. There was no sound, no one around. Only her presence. But not for long. She felt something approaching slowly.

'My Lady' She softly heard from inside of her head. She closed her eyes as if concentrating in the voice.

'My Lady, I've been waiting for you.' It said. She then opened her eyes and saw a white silvery Fox spirit twice the size of her own body, just sitting there glowing majestically.

She gently smiled "It has been a long time since someone called me that…What is your name, creature?" she opened her arms ready to embrace it. The fox gladly rested its huge furry head in her chest, making her rest her tiny head on its.

'I am Hikari, and I've been waiting so long for someone like you to come.'

'Why?' She asked while caressing its fur.

'For your heart, my Lady.' She didn't understand it, but soon as she was about to question it, she felt that moment slip away like and old memory.

She felt an itch on the tip of her nose and the urge to sneeze.

"Atchoo!" She finally sneezed making herself sit up in a strange room.

"Yay! Mokona woke her up!" Mirihanna just stared blankly at the furry creature sitting on her lap, and then gave it her index finger for it to shake with a sweet smile.

"Well, hello there, small one." She said.

"Mokona is not small one, Mokona is Mokona!" It said happily making Mirihanna tilt her head to the side in amusement.

"Oh, then this just makes things easier. Nice to meet you Mokona." She responded petting Mokona with the back of her slim fingers, making it purr.

"Did you sleep well?" She heard a gentle voice ask her from her left. It was the blonde man, smiling widely next to Kurogane, with an annoyed face and the young boy who was sleeping near the girl.

"I did." She smiled back.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Fay D. Fluorite. Call me Fay!" He said pointing to himself. "And the dark one by the corner…what's your name?" "Its KUROGANE!". She nodded in understanding with Mokona still in her lap.

"Your name is Miri Anna, right?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"Mirihanna" She corrected, turning herself to him.

"Hm?" He hummed like he didn't understand.

"It's Miri. Hanna." She gave a small smiled at his confusion.

"Miriana?" He tried.

"Hanna" She repeated, enfacing the H. " Mirihanna."

"Tsk. How annoying." Kurogane mumbled making her glance over him.

"Hmm can I call you Mia? It's easy to pronounce." He finally asked. She pondered for a second. No one ever gave her a nickname before. It felt a little strange. Meanwhile, Mokona jumped on top of Syoran.

"I think so?" She said/asked while shrugging her shoulders. Fay gave her a warm smile.

"Puu!" She heard the furry creature say.

"Sakura!" The young boy screamed in fear wile sitting up straight, still holding the girl.

"So you are awake?" Fay asked petting Mokona. Syoran looked down and saw the girl who he instantly hold closer.

"I wiped her tentatively since she got wet in the rain, even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of her… you are…" Fay asked with curiosity.

"I'm Syaoran." Fay kindly smiled "My name is very long, so call me Fay! And, the black one over there is Mister Kuro."

"I AM NOT BLACK! I'm Kurogane!" He sounded really pissed for something she really didn't understand. After all, part of his name meant Black, at least in her language.

"And this is Mia-Chan!" He finally stated with a hand pointing at her. "A pleasure meeting you." She gave a small head bow. The boy nodded as well.

She watched as Fay took a feather from Syaoran's coat and gave it to the girl, explaining that it must be one of Sakura's Feathers. A faint glow shined on the girl's body.

"Her body is getting warm!" Syaoran said happily. Mirihanna crawled to his side and touched the girl's cheeks that were now gaining color. 'Amazing' she though.

"She should be dead by now if it weren't for the feather." Said Fay.

"It was by chance that the feather stuck to my clothes…" The young boy started with a relief expression.

"There's nothing by chance in this world…that's what the witch said." The blond said with a smile. "But you must have caught that feather unconsciously. To help that girl."

"So how are we going to search for the feathers?" The young boy asked.

"Well, I don't know either!" Fay said curling in a ball. She could fell a sweat drop roll on Kurogane's head gear.

"Mokona knows!" It exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. "Mokona will become like this!" Its eyes became huge "Mekyo!" It exclaimed. Meanwhile Kurogane was recovering from a mini heart attack.

"It will be great then! If the feather is close, Mokona will sense it." Said Fay petting the small creature.

"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?" Syaoran asked filled with determination.

"Leave it to me!"

"Whether or not you get to search for the feathers is up to you guys." Started the dark man leaning front. "But that has nothing to do with me." He then gave a cold glare to everyone.

"I came here to return to my world. That's my only purpose. I don't plan on joining or helping you." He finally said. Mirihanna stood quietly analising the situation with care, but Syaoran spoke first, surprising her and Kurogane.

"Yes, this is my problem. I will not give you trouble." His eyes were calm but serious.

"Ahah Syaoran you're so serious!" Said Fay trying to break the ice."

"And you?" Kurogane glared at Fay "Are you going to help the brat?"

"Hmm, yes I will. Returning to my world isn't my priority. I'll help as long as my life isn't in harm." He smiled at the young boy "Anyway, there isn't anything to do."

"And how about you girl?" The attention was all centered on Mirihanna now. She looked at him and thought for a second. She needed Mokona to travel the worlds and find out a way to save her people, and Mokona was with Syaoran.

"Might as well make myself useful." She said next to Fay. "They look like they need all the help they can find." Mirihanna finished now looking at the sleeping girl.

Suddenly Sorata and Arashi entered the room and presented themselves. They explained that they were in Hashin Republic the very popular Tiger Country. He the proceeded to give a small history class, amusing her by his enthusiasm. She pushed her knees to her chin and listened calmly. Syaoran, and Fay seemed very interested while Kurogane casually snoozed in the back of the room. Soon enough he was hit by something she did not seek, making every one jump from their spot.

"What?! I did not sense anything! Did you throw something?!" Kurogane barked, looking everywhere.

"The hit was from the top. If he did, the angle of shock would be different." Fay stated calmly.

"What?" Sorata asked with a disbelief expression. "I just used my Kudan…" Mirihanna tilted her head with curiosity.

Sorata then started explaining them what a Kudan is.

"Everyone is this world as a Kudan." Sorata started, writing on the board. "This is how you write it."

"Huh. I see." Said Kurogane scratching his head. "I can't read it!" Said Fay "How about you Mia-Chan?"

She looked at the board and read with clarity. "Yes, I can." Fay smiled "My country doesn't use those symbols." Mokona then jumped to Syaoran's lap.

"Can you read it, Syaoran-san?"

"Yeah, I can." He said with interest.

"Kurogane's, Syaoran's and Mirihanna's country use Kanji. But not Fay's. But the spoken language is the same." Resumed Sorata.

"Even if you are from another dimension, you will still have a Kudan." Said Arashi, gaining everyone's attention. Mirihanna wonderer what kind of Kudan she had. She felt perfectly normal. She did not fell any new power in her body or soul.

"Kudan's are for battle?" She heard Syaoran ask. Sorata crossed his arms.

"What it is, and how to use it." He started "That's something you have to see for yourself. To understand what a Kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes."

Introductions were finally over, Mirihanna gracefully stood up along with the rest of the group.

"Well then, let's look for the Feather. Will you guys join?" Asked Sorata.

"At least for now!" Said Fay.

"Count me in." She said putting her hands on her waist.

"If I said that I wanted to go, would the white thing do it?" Kurogane asked darkly.

"Nope! I'll stay in this country until the Feather it's found." It cutely said in Syaoran's hand.

"Tsk." Kurogane just turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Mirihanna had changed into the clothes that Arashi gave her. She wore a denim skirt with a salmon shirt with a pair of brown ballerinas. She though how strange these clothes were to her. They were made of some kind of cheap fabric.

In her world, clothes had more detail and the material was nothing to compare. Before the War, she would wear slim elegant golden dresses, with great ornaments in the chest and waist, beneath her open skirt; she would wear slim pants revealing parts of her skin.

After the War started, she had to choose more flexible clothes. Clothes fitted for running or even battle. She opted for some baggy pants, with a tank top with some leather for protection in her shoulders. A pair of long gloves was also added to the outfit, along with her white long cape that hid her figure.

She left the Hotel with her hair into a ponytail. The sun shinned upon her hair giving it a life of its own. It was strange to her to go out without a cape. She looked around and found her surrounding quite peculiar. Tall sturdy houses staked on top of each other, with small windows. Post with some kind of glass on the end, accompanying the sidewalks, and all sort of strange objects she never had seen all her life.

Mirihanna saw the group of men already changed into similar clothes at the entrance, waving goodbye at Sorata. She walked beside Syoran who was holding a small pouch.

"Mia-Chan you look so cute!" Mokona said jumping on top of her hear. She smiled.

It was time to look for the young girl's feather. She was dazzled at her situation. What kind of powerful magic could transform memories into feather and spread thought different kinds of worlds? She felt sadness for the girl… she could tell she had a kind heart just by looking at her. Mirihanna could sense this kind of things. You could tell she has a big intuition or maybe a great six sense. It was one of her gifts.

"It's crowded!" Fay exclaimed " So many people!" Mokona happily said.

"Tall building mingle with small building… has Syaoran-kun ever seen this kind of scenery?" He asked the young boy.

"No." He looked as amazed as everyone else.

"Mokona want's to know about Mia-Chan!" She looked at the white creature and smiled.

"Me nether. It's obvious that the technology of this world is far beyond mine."

"And how about Kuro-Tan?" "NO! And don't you dare call me by that name!"

The group wandered for a while with Mirihanna close behind.

She was lost in thought with the differences of this world comparing to hers. She didn't even notice the gang arguing about some apples. Apparently, it meant a different thing in each world. The streets filled with life had all sorts of lights flashing. The only kind of light she knew was the Sun, fire or magical crystals. But those were a rare sight. She also noticed modern bridges and all kind of merchants. The people here were different somehow. They were all busy with their life with no fear in it. She remembered that Sorata told them there were no Wars in this country, but even so, she noticed that these people were much different from hers. There seemed to be some kind of just policy in this society, something she didn't have.

A hand reached to her, holding a red fruit. She snapped out of her though and looked at Fay a little confused.

"Here, have some Mia-Chan!" She carefully took it with both hands and smelled it. Its aroma was fresh and sweet. Fay smiled and took another bite from his apple.

"Apple taste good." He said "But, we really are from different worlds!"

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a small bite.

"We were discussing what were apples a while ago." Answered Syaoran with much polite. She nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I haven't asked… how did you get to the dimensional witch's place?" Speaking to the young boy, Fay casually laid back on the bridge they were standing.

"I was sent by the priest in my country." He said while Mokona swollen a whole apple.

"… A common man?" Mirihanna was truly amazed. Only certain creatures had powerful magic such and time-travel.

"Yes, why?" The young boy asked. Kurogane's eyes laid upon her for an answer.

"You look impressed." Fay smiled, now glancing over here.

"In my world…" She began looking at her apple " only spiritual or mythical creatures have that kind of sorcery. Common men are known for the use of swords."

"So there are beast in you world." Asked Kurogane with curiosity. She nodded.

"Well, then I suppose that's how you got to the witch, huh? With a spiritual being." Concluded Fay looking at the sky.

"Indeed." She bit another piece of her apple.

"What about Kuro-Rin?" Kurogane controlled his anger at the blonde one and simply answered.

"I was forcefully sent by the princess of my country…" his eyes seemed distant by the spoken words. Mirihanna noticed some kind of feeling towards the princess he spoke. After this, Fay started teasing him again.

"Oh! You must have done something bad, so you were punished!"

"You shut your mouth!" He said closing his fist. Then he spoke again " And what about you?"

"Me? I went there on my own." Mirihanna stopped chewing on the fruit, she looked at him in disbelief. "But I'm no mystical creature." He glanced at her. "I'm a Mage."

That made sense. After many years spent with spiritual creatures, she would have noticed something off.

"Then you didn't have to ask the dimensional witch for her help. You could've traveled between worlds by yourself." Kurogane stated making his point.

"Even with all my power, I can only transport myself to another world once." He said calmly. Mirihanna now had Athalaya in her thoughts.

"The one who transported Syaoran-kun, Kuro-Rin and Mia-Chan. They all have very strong magical powers." Fay looked down and his usual smile faded into a melancholic expression.

"But, even if they used all of their power, I suppose they could only transport someone to another world once." Mirihanna now realized the great debt she own her friend. In her heart, she hoped that it would be okay.

Out of nowhere, they heard screaming. People started running from all direction making a big fuss in the area.

Soon enough a group of dressed alike men stood on top of a building. In the opposite direction, another group of men faced them.

"They are fighting for territories again!" She heard a woman say.

"Ah Cool!" Said Fay with a hand on in forehead blocking the sun. Mirihanna tilted her head in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

There was a big commotion between the two gangs. She could feel the tension rising. Everyone released what Mirihanna assumed to be their Kudans and started fighting each other. There was fire, there was lighting, there were all kind of creatures swirling around them. Mirihanna took a step back and stood between the two men of her group, making sure she was in a safe spot.

"So that's a Kudan?" Asked Kurogane.

"Hehe, no wonder Mokona didn't scare anyone!" Said the mage.

"It's not that impressive." She said crossing her arms. Both men looked at her waiting for her to continue but then a huge Kudan in a shape of a Ray appeared in the battlefield. Spreading its arms, it created a huge wave of water, pushing everyone aside.

"I take that back." She said "Tsk." Kurogane mumbled looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She noticed that there were two boys in the middle of the crowd sliding away from a puddle. They were going to get hit by the wave. She took a step closer, reading herself to help them but Syaoran got there first.

"Watch out!" He screamed while jumping in front of him.

"Hey!" She shouted at him reaching her arm to him, but he was to fast. She felt as if her arm extended and a white dense mist swirled from her heart, through her arm to Syaoran's direction. The mist quickly morphed into the white fox she saw in her dream. Mirihanna gasped, confused at what just happened.

Hikari curled around Syaoran and the small boy protecting them like a shield. Above it, another wolf creature with fire swirled furiously making all the water evaporate.

"What the-" Kurogane watched with disbelief while Fay simply smiled.

When it all calmed down, Hikari sat gracefully next the other wolf that was now standing beside Syaoran. Mirihanna carefully ran to them, looking at both animals.

"Hmm… looks like you guys have a high level Kudan too!" A tall man said from the top of the building. He looked like one of the gang's leader, wearing some goggles over his eyes. Syaoran gave him a serious look while Mirihanna focused on the two boys.

"Are you boys okay?" She quietly asked kneeling beside them, receiving from both of them a nod.

"A Kudan that manipulates fire…Mine's water. This should be fun. Of course I wouldn't fight a girl." He said giving a cool smile at Mirihanna. She just shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that he almost hurt innocent people.

'Some man are just to …' She couldn't finish her though, a huge blast of water was shot from the water Kudan once more. Syaoran stood in front of them with his arms open, trying to protect them, his Kudan counter attacked it and Hikari roared filling the fire Kudan with power.

"I'm Asagi Shougo. And you?" While he asked, Mirihanna stood up with a protective Hikari by her side. A calm yet unsettling expression filled her eyes.

"Syaoran." Shougo glanced at her. "…Mirihanna."

The gang leader smirked "I like you guys."

"Shougo!" One of his comrades shouted alarming the group. Distant sirens could be heard. "The police are coming!"

Mirihanna looked around, trying to find the source of that sound. Sensing its work done, Hikari dissolved into mist once more at entered Mirihanna's body making her gasp at the warm feeling. 'So this is a Kudan…'

"Damn, this is a bad timing…" Shougo looked disappointed at the scene. " Spread out!"

"Fowooo!" The team members howled, scattering everywhere.

"I can't wait to see you again!" Shougo said jumping off the building, fleeing from the authorities.

Mirihanna looked around, searching for the other members of their group. From between different crowds that surrounded the place, she spotted the two tall men approaching. By the corner of her eye, Syaoran's Kudan disappeared into his body just like Hikari did earlier.

"You were great. Was that all your doing?" Said Fay, resting a hand on Mirihanna's shoulder. Kurogane finally reached them with a serious expression.

"That was a Kudan." He said almost to himself.

"I don't really know, but my body started to get hotter…" The boy responded.

"That's interesting. I just felt some kind of impulse…" She said wondering to herself.

Syaoran then remembered the two boys they just saved and quickly asked them if they were okay. But for his surprise and to everyone else's, one of the boys just disappeared into the other.

They soon realized that the other boy was also a Kudan. This made Mirihanna think of all the possible bodies a Kudan could actually achieve in this country. Perhaps they had already seen dozen of them by now with no knowledge. She smiled to the though. These Kudans were making her remember the spirits from her own world.

At the end of this little adventure, Mokona warned them that it just felt the Feather nearby, making Syaoran very happy. But they were out of luck, since it didn't felt it anymore, blaming a very angry Kurogane for throwing away Mokona.

The boy, how introduced as Masayoshi, was a sweet boy. He was very grateful for his saving and wanted to reward Syaoran and the rest. Syaoran politely declined, stating that it wasn't necessary. Mirihanna smiled at the boys interaction but soon laughed at Mokona for begging Masayoshi for a decent lunch meal.

Soon enough the group was sitting in an Okonamiyaki Restaurant with Masayoshi. Mirihanna was sitting between Kurogane and Fay and tried to stay as still and straight as possible. Being confined in such a small spot was bothering her and the two men's highs were blocking her view. So in that situation, she just looked forward to the two young boys who were enjoying the company. The food, the so called Okonamiyaki, was being fried right in front of their eyes. They were some kind of noodle dish that she had seen many times in her own world. She glanced beside her, and smiled at the sight of Kurogane that looked at the food like a hungry dog. At her other side, Fay relaxed his head on his hands, laying his weigh on the table.

Being so close to them, she noticed their figure and distinct differences. Beneath his cotton clothes, Mirihanna could see that Kurogane's body was very well build, strong and sturdy. Built probably since a child and perfect for battle. She looked back in her thoughts and remembered that when she saw him at Yuko-Sama's house, he was wearing some sort of black armor and wielding a beautiful long sword. He was definitely a strong warrior. As for Fay, the mage, as he said himself, his body was long and slim. There were no muscles visible, but neither bones. He had a gentle body, probably because he didn't need training for close combat.

She heard the group discussing the rivalry between the gangs of Hashin. It seemed that Shougo's gang was on the good side. They were responsible to maintaining the peace between the other gangs. 'But isn't fighting them a little bit less peaceful?' She though. She could never understand the mind of men…

Masayoshi seemed very excited talking about Shougo.

"So you admire him?" Asked Fay to the boy. "Ah…Yes!" Mirihanna smiled.

In the corner of her eye she spotted Kurogane with Mokona on his head looking intensively at the food before them.

"But I also admire Syaoran! And Miriana too!" She just smiled with a twitching eyebrow trying to hide the fact that he pronounced her name in a wrong way.

"You have High Kudans." Said Masayoshi.

He then proceeded to explain the different levels of Kudans. It came for their understanding that the stronger someone's heart is, the stronger the Kudan's attached. 'So that's why Hikari came to me… our hearts match'. She though that the whole thing was kind of sweet. Like if Kudan's were another part of their souls.

"Miriana-san, you were amazing! Your Kudan must be Defensive!"

"I'm sorry?" She was too distracted to follow the conversation.

"Your Kudan, it shielded us and boosted Syaoran's Kudan too! It probably is a more defensive type. Unlike yours, Syaoran's seemed more aggressive." Mirihanna listened carefully. In some way, it made sense. She never really liked to fight and would always look for her friends.

"But when did you get a Kudan?" Asked Fay to Syaoran.

"Oh yeah. I had a dream last night…." "WAIT!" Someone shouted making Kurogane jump from his spot, squeezing Mirihanna to Fay.

"H-hey, a little more delicacy, will you?" She said, pushing him lightly. Fay giggled a little at her reaction.

"The King?! And High Priest?!" Syaoran stood from his chair in confusion " Why is the king here?"

"I think…" started the King with an annoyed look " …you are mistaken. I am not the King."

Mirihanna listened with her sparkly confused eyes the whole conversation after. It was not indeed Syaoran's King. Fay concluded that this would happen a lot in their future travels. 'It's like the witch of dimensions said' she recalled him saying 'You might meet someone you know from a different world, but in different worlds, they have different lives.' At this point, Mirihanna made a self note remembering her to pay more attention in important moments of her life.

She would have to prepare herself. This meant that she would probably see all kind of people she once knew – enemy or friend. And she wasn't sure she should be happy about it or not. After all, theses souls should share the same connection, personality… their lives would only be in different levels. Neither the less, there were certain persons she prefers not to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"So, what to do now?" It was after lunch time and the gang was roaming the streets again.

"We should look around here some more, I think." Said Syaoran.

"Won't we get lost?" Mirihanna was getting worried since her sense of direction was getting worse by every street they crossed.

"Hmm…Mia-Chan's has a point. We don't know the place well. We can't go far." Mirihanna rested her hands on her waist and made an agreement nod at Fay, who responded with a smile.

"Heh? You want to go somewhere?" The lively boy, Masayoshi asked.

"Yes."

"To what place?" He asked again "I don't know. I'm looking for something." Syaoran looked around clueless of where to begin.

"Then I'll look with you! And I'll show you the way!" He finally said with a confident look. Mirihanna approached the two.

"Is it too much trouble?" Syaoran didn't want to bother the poor boy but the seemed to really like him.

"No trouble! I just need to call home!" Mirihanna delicately placed her hand on top of his head and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, that is sweet of you."

Masayoshi's eyes sparkled and a soft pink blush covered his round face. He nodded and took off.

"He really does look up to you two!" Said Fay smiling lying on a wall beside Syaoran. Mirihanna stood in front of them while Kurogane was window shopping…

"We stopped talking before… you had a dream?"

"Yes. That thing that came from me. It was in a dream about a fire beast."

"Curious." She began gaining their attention. "I also had a dream about the beast that appeared. But I though it was only a dream."

"I had a strange dream as well." Kurogane said glancing from a shop to them.

"Me too. I got yelled at." Said the blonde making Mirihanna smile with curiosity.

"Who is the boy called Syaoran?!" She heard from behind. She turned and faced a very large man with a whole gang behind him all dressed in black leather.

"Why do you want to know?" Fay asked to the man.

"Are you the man that Shougo said he liked?!" Then man was very loud and rude for Mirihanna's taste. She crossed her arms and kept listening. The man noticed this.

"And you must be the girl!" Fay leaned forward leaving the wall he was resting and put his hand on her shoulder, placing himself and inch forward than her.

"What if I am?" He said never leaving his smile behind. Mirihanna looked at him and at the man. She could sense the tension rising once more. A crowd was gathering around them. Kurogane kept his cool in a distance, intensively looking at them.

"I am Syaoran." The young boy stepped in front of them, making Mirihanna worry.

"What!? You're joking. That's a KID!"

"No, it's true, there's no mistake…" The leader of the gang and a gang member started arguing loudly, almost forgetting Syaoran's existence.

"Are you going to join Shougo's Team?!" He finally asked.

"Team?" Syaoran didn't get the question, neither the rest of the group.

"Don't play dumb with me! Shougo liked you!"

"What a childish play." Mirihanna mumbled to herself with a bored expression.

"You even have a high Kudan! Both of you!"

"We don't intend to join." Syaoran finally said, trying to cut the conversation.

Fay even commented how firmly Syaoran speaks making Mirihanna nod.

"Then join us!" The man burst "I have nothing to do with you…" Syaoran politely started.

"So! You two plan to make your own team?!"

"Nonsense. We won't do such thing." Mirihanna finally stood up in the conversation but the man already had his hand up in the air, ready for an attack.

"Then I am going to break you two into pieces!" A huge solid Kudan filled with spikes and a large sharp tail was summoned at them.

"I don't want to fight you!" Syaoran jumped, evading the Kudan's sharp attack that slid cut a pillar. Mirihanna felt an arm on her waist pulling her behind right before the blow into safety. When she looked behind she saw Fay.

"It's not fair trying to hit a lady." He said looking at the gang leader, releasing her and taking a step closer him, only to be stopped by Kurogane's hand. Mirihanna and Fay both gave him a surprised look.

"This is getting boring." He simply said while walking to the fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He said with an evil grin.

Mirihanna was worried about him, she knew he was a strong fighter by his body build, but he was still going to fight a whole gang and a giant Kudan.

"Kuro hasn't been having fun up until now!" Mokona teased. "You shut the hell up!" was his response.

"But Kurogane, you are unarmed!" Syaoran said desperately to him.

"What grade is your Kudan?!" Asked the gang leader up for the new challenge.

"Don't know. Don't care." He put his hand in his pockets. "Now stop rambling and attack."

"Now don't be reckless, will you?" Mirihanna teased in a serious way. Fay noticed the insecurity of her words. "He'll be fine, I'm sure." He said to her.

"You two stay out of this!" Kurogane barked pointing a finger at them both. That surely made Mirihanna's mouth shut. He looked at her reaction, and muttered a 'Tsk'.

Masayoshi came running after all the noise.

The boy became desperate explaining everyone how that gang member was and how strong his kudan his.

"Hot Crab Attack!" The man screamed and the larger spiky kudan launched at Kurogane making his flip behind, evading the attack. Syaoran was about to run and help but was stopped by the blonde mage that restrained the boy's good intentions. Mirihanna quietly stood firmly on her feet awaiting for Kurogane's turn.

"Falling Crab Attack!" She heard. The young boy screamed Kurogane's name and Mirihanna witnessed several falling debris falling on top of Kurogane. With the release of her gasp, Hikari reappeared in a mist and dove under the rocks.

Mirihanna was confused of what just happened and so was Syaoran, but the mage just smiled. Suddenly a huge boulder was been lift but a glowing Kurogane.

"I though I told you to stay out of this, girl!" He said. Now she realized that the glowing aura surrounding him was her Kudan, protecting his bones and flesh for harm.

Mirihanna continued to watch the battle and witnessed the appearance of what she recalls in her world as a Dragon, that soon enough transforming into a mighty sword that put a smile of the dark man's face.

Kurogane launched at the gang member with all his might and a series of cuts and blast were made towards him, making the fat man scream in pain.

The other gang members all came running to their leader.

"Y-Y-you! You are in Syaoran's team right?" He asked, pointing his finger toward them.

"No" He started "I work by myself. Only for princess Tomoyo." Mirihanna intensively heard his words. ' A loyal servant' she though to herself.

The gang just ran away without any word like cowards and Kurogane just muttered a "Tsk". Hikari just like before, vanished into Mirihanna. While Kurogane walked to the others again, Mirihanna could hear Fay and Mokona cheer wildly at the man. She stood quietly. She could feel there was much to learn from her new companions.

_Hi everyone! _

_Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction! I hope you like it :) What do you think about it so far? I would really appreciate some constructive reviews to see if I'm going in the right direction. Also, I'll be following the Manga story and I'm thinking of adding a couple of new worlds...maybe some small crossovers or even something just out of my head. What do you think?_

_Hope to heard from you guys soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Mirihanna was intensively listening to Sorata conversation with Syaoran. He was explaining how each person had a Kudan or a God attacked to them. She felt that it was very comfortable having a God watching over her. In her Country, they also had Gods, but they didn't interact like Kudan's do.

"Did you felt the feather Mokona?" Asked Arashi snapping Mirihanna out of her thought.

"Mokona did but Mokona lost it…." The furry creature said with a sad frown. Arashi seemed to be deep in though.

"Maybe the feather is in something that appears and disappears…" She finally said.

"Like a Kudan!" Syaoran said.

"True…" Started the mage "If it is a Kudan, it can appear and disappear.."

"If the Kudan disappears, the feather's presence will also…" Finished Kurogane.

"But Mokona doesn't know which one has it!" The creature said sweetly.

After a long conversation, they concluded that the Feather had to be in a strong Kudan, since Sakura's Feathers were also very very powerful.

"Alright then! Tomorrow is a new day and now we have a narrowed path to find Sakura's Feather! Time to eat! Fay-san Kurogane-san, come and help!

After a very long dinner, Mirihanna and the others were finally lead to their sleeping rooms. Syaoran and Sakura had one room and Kurogane, Fay and Mirihanna had another room.

"Fwee what a feast! The whine was great as well!" Said the mage lying on the floor with his furry jacket as a pillow. Kurogane just made a sound of annoyance and sat on a corner. Mirihanna was the last entering the room, she picked another corner and quietly sat there.

"Mia-Chaan, you're such a quiet girl! Don't tell me you're like Kuro-po." She looked into the Mage's blue eyes reflected by the moonlight while he smiled at her.

"What do you mean like me!? And it's KUROGANE you stup…"

"Sorry if I gave the wrong impression…" She started, gaining the men's attention. They barely heard her speak through the night.

"It's just that I wasn't used to hang with many people at the same time…" Kurogane gave a serious look at her, almost trying to read her thoughts.

"I guess… I lack of social skills." She gave a weak smile and Fay returned it.

"Heh Mia-Chan, were you living alone back in your world?" Mirihanna thought for a second what to answer.

"Most of the time…"

Mirihanna said her goodnights and quickly felt asleep. For months she had no bed to sleep so tonight was a welcoming night for her. Soon enough she felt into the world of dreams.

_A strong man was patiently sharpening his blade at the bottom of a stream. The sound of bird surrounded him in those woods. His hair was long and brown and was tied in a high ponytail. He was in the middle of a training break. Thirty beasts have been slayed by his hand that day and still, he felt weak. His training was still in the beginning. He heard a rustling behind him near the bushes. With his mall pointy ears he listened closely and gave a small smile._

_"So soon today, my Lady?" he said, not looking behind. A girl with silvery hair walked from the bushes, picking some leafs stuck in her hair with annoyance. _

_"Do you have to come this deep in the woods?" She snapped. "And enough with the Lady." He now looked behind and gave a big laugh._

_"What? What is it? Does Mother nature upset you?" He smirked. _

_"Why yes, it does. I prefer the comfort of my home and my garden…which is nothing like this." She said in a sigh._

_"Why do you come here anyway?" She rested her hands on her waist and looked around. It was a sunny day and the trees made a small opening, letting the sunlight glitter in the stream._

_"Because it is peaceful. And it is far away from those goon heads in the barracks." _

_"Urgh…" She started and knelled beside him in the green grass, resting her weigh on her left arm._

_"I just don't understand why exactly our Emperor choose you to lead them in the first place." The girl said, playing with the grass. In the meantime, he kept sharpening his tool._

_"Maybe it is my good looks." He winked. "I doubt it, sir." She once again snapped in a playful way._

_"Anyway, why are you here so soon? You usually come when the sun goes down."_

_"I've finished my duties earlier." She simply said "And decided to see you."_

_"Ah. You just can't resist my charms, isn't it?" He joked, crossing his arms._

_The girl slightly blushed with his words but quickly snapped out of it._

_"How dare you. Don't think such things, Ryu." She stood up and crossed her arms._

_"You are my personal guard. Act like one." His teasing was annoying her greatly now, she almost babbled those last words._

_"Only if you act like my Lady…" Ryu finally said with a smirk in his lips. She puffed her cheeks. Suddenly another rustlings were heard._

_Ryu quickly looked in its direction, analyzing what was coming. His face was serious. The girl took a step back with caution. Whatever was coming, it was coming fast and it their direction. She was afraid that it would be some kind of beast and she also knew that being seen was never to good for them._

_"Go hide." Ryu simply said. She quickly hid behind the trees and bushes were once she came._

_Three armored sturdy men stood from the bushes in the other side of the stream. Ryu carefully looked at them with no expression. The men sharply noticed his ears and made a fighting position._

_Ryu, with his blade still in his hand frowned his eyebrows and tried to play it cool._

_"Greeting travellers, are you lost today?"_

_"You are one of them, aren't ya boy?" One of them said with no hesitation. Ryu smirked._

_"One of what?"_

_The group of men glared at his false ignorance._

_"Take us to your land. Our Lord demands a meeting with your Emperor." They said pointing their spears at him._

_"Not a chance. Our Emperor does not want to bargain with the like of Mortals." _

_The girl watched intensively the conversation. Lately the humans have been bothering them constantly for some reason she did not know. For ages they have been left aside to live peaceful lives, but now, times of war were beginning to rise. Many times the Emperor tried to appease them but to no avail. _

_'Humans are such greedy creatures.' She though._

_"One step closer and you will all meet the maker." Ryu said now with a dead serious expression. _

_"Oh. Is that so?" A voice came from the bushes, the soldiers quietly laughed. A small old man dressed in a robe appeared from it with his hand behind his back._

_Ryu immediately recognized him. It was Grimma, the sorcerer, known from his powerful magic and the summoning of beastly creatures. The old man's aura burst with dark power. He reached his hand and a ball of fire started growing from his palm. Ryu quickly charged, jumping the stream with ease, only to be intercepted by other soldiers. It was a whole army in front of him._

_"Mirihanna, go back." She was about to protest from her hiding spot but quickly shut her mouth when she heard a loud 'NOW'. She hesitated, but began to run back to the castle. Ryu heard her soft steps and smirked._

_"Now for you gentlemen…" He said darkly in a tone of threat._

Mirihanna gasped in her sleep. She sat up and rested her elbow on her knees with her head down. She brushed her hand through her silvery white hair and took a deep breath.

' A memory…' She thought to herself. ' A bad memory.' Questions of doubt filled her mind now.

' Let us hope that this trip's not in vain…' she quietly laid again on her bed not noticing the glances of the men she shared the room.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the comments, I really appreciate them! So, in this chapter we start to scratch the surface of Mirihanna's past and history... I hope things are getting interesting for you guys! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

It was the second day they were on this world and they were still looking for Sakura's feather.

"As I though, not everyone hangs out with their Kudans." Said Fay looking at the city crowds.

"It is going to be a hard task…" Mirihanna muttered almost to herself.

"Don't worry Mia-Chan, Mokona and everyone can do it!" Said Mokona jumping on top of her head. She gave a weak smile. Suddenly through the wall, Masayoshi's Kudan appear making Syaoran scream it shock. Soon enough Masayoshi turned the corner of the street to meet them.

"Syaoran-kun!" He said still running "Did you find what you needed?"

"Not yet." He answered with a disappointing face.

"Then please let me help you! Today's my day off, you know! I have all day to myself!" The boy seemed very enthusiastic by the situation.

"How did you found us?" Asked Fay with interest while Mokona jumped to Masayoshi's shoulder.

"Oh my Kudan is capable of finding people that I've already met!"

"That's amazing!" Was Syaoran's response. Mirihanna started getting distracted.

"Something's not right…" She said quietly "Huh?" Kurogane was now trying to understand what she just said.

"Oh but my Kudan's weak…" All of a sudden, Mirihanna felt a huge creature flying to Masayoshi in full speed.

"Watch it!" She said but it was too late, the huge Kudan bird took Masayoshi and Mokona into the sky leaving a strange note behind.

"Look, Fay-san, Kurogane-san, Mia-San! This is where they took Masayoshi-kun! At the Palace!"

Everyone's expression was blank. Mirihanna only heard gibberish from Syaoran. She shook her head.

"Quid dicis?"

"Nani o hanashite iru?" Mirihanna looked at Kurogane in understanding.

"Anata ga nihongo o hanasu?" She asked in amazement.

"Mochiron watashi ga yaru! Watashi was nihonjin desu!" He answered with much anger.

"Anata wa dono yo ni nigongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka?!" Syaoran and Fai exchanged some looks.

"Sore was watashi no dainigengo desu." She said to Kurogane with a smile.

"Hmm… Je crains que je ne comprends pas tout de vous." Said the Mage with a sigh.

"Heh… what's going on?!" Said Syaoran.

"Oy on'nanoko, karera wa nani o itta no?"

"Watashi was shiranai…"She said with a small sweet drop.

Then suddently it hit them.

"Mokona!"

After a few running, the Hashin Palace came to a view and in the distance, they spot their lost friends.

"Masayoshi, Mokona!" Screamed Syaoran. Mirihanna was taking deep breaths.

"Oh… thank the Gods, it's over..." She said.

"There they are!" Said Fay.

"The Pork bun looks so damn happy!" Kurogane said annoyed.

The four of them looked at each other. They could finally understand each other.

"Fhew, it's so good to understand each other again. Mokona must serve like some kind of translator." Said Fay.

"That means that if we get separated again, we won't understand each other!" Kurogane finished the line of though.

"But Kuro-pi and Mia-chan spoke the same language! Does this mean that you speak the same in your country?"

"Not everywhere … Kurogane's language is my second language."

"Amazing Mia-chan!" Said Fai clapping his hands.

They approached the palace and noticed a huge crowd of men gatherer at the entrance.

"Excuse me! Can anyone tell me who wrote this letter?" Syaoran screamed and Mirihanna's sweat dropped.

"I did!" They all heard from above a girly voice scream.

"Primera-Chan!" The huge crowd screamed making Mirihanna wide her green eyes.

"Who the hell is this woman?" Asked Kurogane annoyed.

"How dare you! This is Primera-chan!" One man said.

"She's our idol!" Another was heard.

"She can dance, sing and has sexy legs!" Mirihanna released a huge sigh.

"How predictable…" She murmured in a bored tone.

"And she has also a super strong Kudan!" They all cried.

"Please let go of Masayoshi-kun and Mokona!" Syaoran screamed once more.

"Heh…this is not Syaoran?" The girl asked in confusion.

"I'm Syaoran!" All they could now hear was the girl screaming at the men beside her words like _idiots_ and _incompetents._

"As if it wasn't enough not bringing the stupid girl that Shougo likes!" Mirihanna rested her hand on her waist getting tired of the situation.

"If I'm the person you're looking for, please release my friends!" Tried Syaoran once more.

"No!" She stubbornly said "If you want them back, you have to fight me first! And then I'll deal with the girl."

"SO CUTE!" The crows screamed once more, making Kurogane scream at them to shut up.

"Are we really doing this?" Mirihanna said to Syaoran with a tired expression. All the reckon lately was getting on her nerves.

"Were are the stairs? There must be a way up!" Syaoran said urgently.

"I think I can get up there!" Fay said.

"How?" Kurogane asked, Mirihanna was beside him peeking at the blonde with curiosity.

"With my kudan." He finally said, releasing a huge mint bird kudan from his back, making him float in the air.

Primera started attacking the mage with her sound Kudan with all her might while the crowd cheered her. Huge explosions were visible making black clouds of smoke on the Mage's direction.

"Fay-san!" Mirihanna heard Syaoran scream in panic. She glanced at the young boy's concern and then at Kurogane that seemed to be diognosticating the fight. She slowly crossed her arms and looked at Fay dodging Primera's attack with ease.

'Well at least I don't have to fight her…' She though to herself.

"Aren't you going to interfere?" She heard and looked to her side, raising her chin to look into the eyes of Kurogane.

"…What do you mean?" She asked with cautious.

"Yesterday you stood up to the boy and his human Kudan without any doubt, then later you used your Kudan in my fight…" He started with a hint of annoyance remembering the moment.

"Now the Mage's fighting and you won't do anything?" Kurogane finished looking at the white haired girl in the corner of his eyes. Mirihanna's gaze turned to Fay, who was swiftly dodging every attack from the singer.

"Why should I help a Mage with such training?" Kurogane gave a small smirk but was yet not satisfied.

"So you've noticed as well. You're not as innocent as you look. But still…" He continued, gaining Mirihanna's full attention.

"I'm not convinced that that's the only reason." She stayed in silence. Kurogane was a sharp one. There were things that she preferred to keep to herself.

"I have to get up there and help Fai-san!" They both heard from Syaoran and Kurogane turned his attention to the boy.

"Don't worry about him."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? Tsk…Sure he's using his Kudan to fly, but his body is still the way it is…" Syaoran was babbled.

"You mean he's dodging those attacks without using his Kudan?" Kurogane nodded.

"Although he looks weak, he's very used to fighting. He's a freaking combat veteran." Mirihanna glanced at the two and Syaoran had a serious expression in his face.

"Aren't you surprised?" Kurogane asked. Syaoran nodded side ways.

"I can see that from his movements and also… you can feel the power when you look into his eyes." Mirihanna raised an eyebrow impressed.

'Not bad' she though of the young boy.

"Go Primera-chan!" They all heard the crowd scream. The girl's Kudan had changed and was now bursting with power. She was screaming out of her mic random words that were now double the size as before. Some hit directly into Fai making him collapse in a nearby tree.

"Fai-san!"

"I'm okay!" The blonde said pooping his head out of the tree.

"Didn't know her Kudan could change… but if Mokona didn't sense anything, it means that Sakura's feather isn't here." He said with wisdom.

"Do you surrender now?" She said in a cute tone.

"Will you release Mokona and Masayoshi-kun if I do?" Fai asked with a charming smile.

"No! After you in Syaoran's turn!" She said stumping her head and Fai once more smiled.

"What a troublemaker little girl. Syaoran has better things to do!" He tried to convince her but failed.

"Anyway… I want to finish this battle myself." He said before Primera released the biggest strike she could make, making even Kurogane and Mirihanna widen their eyes. The gigantic words took form and came at full speed to the mage, but for everyone's amazement, the blonde easily dodged it, jumping on the top and sprinted to the girl, pining her to the ground in seconds.

Fai said some words that Mirihanna and the others could not comprehended and then Primera screamed again through her mike, accidently destroying the tower were Mokona and Masayoshi were hanging. Mirihanna gasped at the sight but a huge Ray kudan appeared to the rescue of the two. It was Shougo and his gang.

"Primera, what the hell are you doing? And why did you destroy part of our historic building?" He said with arms crossed.

"Because you never came by! And you never responded…" They started babbling and the crowd began to cry out loud. Meanwhile Fai smoothly glided to their side, giving a charming smile to Mirihanna.

"Weren't you worried about me, Mia-chan?" He asked in a playful way. Mirihanna stayed quiet for a second, thinking about the right answer, then suddenly she found out the most adequate one.

"I knew that you could handle it." She said with a small smile and Fai reattributed it. But in the end, Mirihanna saw right throw his fake mask that he was also not convinced.

She stayed quiet while listening the crowd explaining the gang about Primera being in love with Shougo and throwing a girl magazine to Kurogane who seemed to interested in it. Mirihanna at the magazine and raised another eyebrow to him.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" They all heard the small creature scream the boy's name showing his huge eyes pooping out.

"The feather in near!" It said making Syaoran step into action.

"How has it?" The boy desperately asked looking everywhere.

"Mokona does not know but the feeling's very strong!"

"I think the feather's inside a Kudan" Said Fai.

"That means…that we have to fight it." Syaoran said full of determination.

Mirihanna crossed her arms again getting bored of all the fighting. Syaoran stood up into the fighting. Kurogane, Fai and Mirihanna looked carefully at the battle between the two Kudans. The young boy shot a final blow into Shougo sending him through the air for the first time. The fighter exchanged some words, praising Syaoran for his power but soon enough he also gave his last hit with a huge wave of water. The streets began to flood and everybody started to run. Mirihanna was safe though, since she and the others were standing on a higher mural. She noticed that Syaoran wasn't emerging from the water and started shifthing. She heard Masayoshi scream the young boy's name and leaned closer to the running water of the streets. After what seemed like minutes, from a bursting ball of fire, Syaoran appeared, evaporating the water. Mirihanna gave a small smile but her small content was interrupted by the palace collapsing with Masayoshi and Primera.

Suddently Masayoshi's Kudan transformed into a huge Kudan and Mokona quickly screamed.

"Mekyo! The feather! The feather is in this Kudan!" Mirihanna took a step back amazed at the size of the Kudan while Kurogane cursed the thing for hiding it in it.

"Well it makes sense why Mokona couldn't sense the feather…" Fai started looking at Mirihanna.

"It's at its strongest when it's protecting his master." He finished. She let the thought sink in and then understood. Last time Mokona felt it, Masayoshi was in trouble and right now the Kudan was protecting the boy from harm. But through everyone's eyes, the Kudan was completely out of control, shouting huge sound waves through its mouth. The feather's power was to strong for Masayoshi to control his own Kudan. The gang started running after it until Kurogane finally asked Syaoran what he wanted to do.

"I will get the feather." He said walking forward.

"How are you gonna fight that big thing? You might die!" Kurogane snapped at the young boy, but he was full of determination.

"I won't die. Since I still have something to do." He said looking at the three. Mirihanna heart pinched. Since the beginning of her journey she took close notice at the young boy. His attitude reminded her so much of someone so dear to her. She couldn't just not care about him.

"Don't be foolish. Let us help you." She said at Syaoran with open arms. The boy kindly smiled at her and made small bow in respect.

"Thank you Mirihanna-san, but this is something that I have to do alone." She respected that, but her heart still ached at the though of him being hurt. After a few seconds of silence, she also gave a small bow in understanding.

"Yep. Blacky will take care of us, so go ahead Syaoran!" Said the Mage breaking the ice.

"What?!" The dark man said and another discussion started between them. Mirihanna step forward, ignoring the two.

"Be careful." She said to him, arms crossed and with an expression of a worried mother. The boy gently smiled at took of with his fire Kudan.

"Syaoran sure is strong. In many ways." She heard from behind.

They all watched the boy fighting the Kudan and achieving the so much wanted feather from it.

Syaoran ran ahead at full speed to the hotel they were staying. Mirihanna, Fai and Kurogane could barely catch up to him. The boy covered with wound run through the stairs and quickly gave the feather to the sleeping princess. Mirihanna was the last to reach the door where Sakura was sleeping and she only heard a sweet voice speak 'How are you?'. She froze, and stood in the middle of Fai and Kurogane, watching what Syaoran would say to the girl. The men's expressions were severe. The young boy only wasted a couple of seconds and immediately he gave a smile and introduced himself and started explaining to her the situation.

Fai quickly entered the room, introducing himself to the princess and gently touched Syaoran's arm like if he was dismissing him. The boy slowly left the room and passed Mirihanna with his head low. After the introductions were made to the very sleepy princess, they all left the girl to rest and when to a nearby window were they could see Syaoran in the poring rain.

"I thought he would start crying at that moment." Started Fai, particularly at now one. Mirihanna stood in the middle of the men and continued to watch the boy from the window glass.

"Sakura's the most important person to Syaoran. When she asked him who was he I though for sure he would cry…"

"He's crying right now." She said looking down at the boy.

"Should be." Kurogane continued. "But anyone that doesn't cry can't be strong. No matter what happens, after you cry, you can face problems better." He said.

"But crying when you need to cry…" He persisted while Mirihanna observed their Kudans protecting the young boy from the rain.

"Is another way to show strength." His words sink in deep into Mirihanna's mind and she slowly closed her eyes, trying to avoid some old memories. She slowly returned to Sakura's room without a word, avoiding the men's glances.

She sat next to Sakura and gave a small smile to her. Mokona was sitting in her lap with a worried face.

"When I was sleeping… who held my hand?" She asked almost to herself. Mirihanna tilted her head to the side and stared at her not knowing what to say.

"My hand…felt so warm and caring." She said holding her hand gently and smiling. Mirihanna couldn't help to release a small sigh. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair behind her ear.

"Go to sleep child." She gestured to the bed and Sakura felt into a deep slumber once more.

The next morning Mirihanna, Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran were waiting for the princess to wake up on their room until Mirihanna looked closely to Syaoran. He was filled with scratches and bruises from the yesterday's fight.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him, gaining his attention.

"Ah, no! Thank you for you concern." He said with a small bow and he flinched with pain. Mirihanna raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Mirihanna-san, n-no need to get worry about me. I'll be okay!" She placed her hand onto his cheek and the poor boy's cheek turned pink. Suddenly, under his flesh a faint green glow flowed through his veins, healing every scratch and bruised through the process. The boy gasped at the fresh sensation.

"Wow Mia-chan! You can use magic!" Fai said with a huge smile. Kurogane looked with curiosity at her while Mokona bounced on top of his head. When she was finished she rubbed her hands and sat again next to the boy.

"Most of us can." She slipped.

"Is magic common in your world?" Asked Fai who seemed to notice that there was more meaning o her last statement.

"Yes." She said and Mokona jumped at her.

"No wonder Mia-Chan has a protective Kudan! Mia-Chan doesn't want anyone to get hurt!" The furry creature said hugging Mirihanna's neck, slightly tickling her. Sorata then entered the room saying that he and his "honey" would take care of Sakura. The gang took this opportunity to meet Masayoshi at the same restaurant they went the first time. The boy seemed to be very grateful to have meet the gang and thanked Syaoran for hiving the boy strength. In the meanwhile, Shougo made his appearance with the rest of the his group and joined the small party. Syaoran was busy exchanging words with Shougo and Masayoshi while Kurogane was fighting with Mokona, calling him white pork bun for stealing his food. Fai, how was besides her, looked very relaxed and seemed to enjoy the moment, giving big smiles at the young boys and at Kurogane. But Mirihanna stayed quiet in the middle of the two men.

One was punished and was sent away from his home, the other seemed to be avoiding his world for some reason and the young boy was desperately searching for his loved friend's memories, risking his life without second doubts.

Everyone seemed to have dark and mysterious reasons in this journey, and yet they seemed to somehow forget all of it and enjoy the moment in union. She gave a small smile to herself. Maybe in was not wrong to also appreciate good moment. Maybe she didn't have to be stuck in the past. Times have changed her heart, hardening it and making her bear pain in silence. But maybe this journey could be something new. A new opportunity to regain the person she once was.

She was safe now. She was certainty not alone anymore. It's true her world awaits a solution but she had to be patience. Something inside her told her that in the end, everything would be all right. In time, she would regain inner peace.

* * *

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! Starting from now, I'll make bigger chapters like this one. I think that it will be better this way for you guys. Don't forget to leave some reviews! I would love to know what you think so far! Have a wonderful day!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Mirihanna and the others fell in what it seemed like some kind of fruit stand in a middle of a crowd of people. Everyone started looking at them for their strange appearance. Mirihanna looked around and observed her surroundings. This world was much different from Hashin Republic. The houses were more rustic and an ancient castle was seen on the far end of the small town they ended up in. The people also wore different clothes, but not so strange for Mirihanna. They were wearing baggy pants with skirts on top and ornamented top dressings, something very common in her world.

She looked now at her group and saw Kurogane being frustrated at the landing, yelling at the poor Mokona who was happy at all the attention given by the locals. Although Syaoran was holding Sakura, it seemed that the fall made him land a little further from her. Mirihanna looked at the girl, who was besides her and asked if she was okay, and the sleepy girl nodded.

"Who the hell are you?!" They all heard from nearby. Mirihanna glanced her eyes to see a big grumpy young man stomping his way to them. She looked behind to Kurogane hoping that the man would stand up and scare the poor fool.

"Answer me!" She heard and suddenly the girls were being pulled away. Sakura by her wrist and Mirihanna by the back of her white cape, slightly raising her from the ground. But without hesitation, Syaoran kicked the man, releasing them both. She fell once more on the ground and looked behind, seeing the man knocked down on the ground

"Do you realize who you just kicked, boy?!" His voiced showed now anger and Mirihanna got closer to Sakura who was slightly frightened by the situation. Tension was rising but a voice interrupted.

"Stop! Don't mess with people you don't know. Dumbass!" Everybody looked up to see a young girl on a top of a wall.

"Chunhyang!" The man screamed at her in anger.

"Who do you just called dumb?!"

"Besides you, I don't see anyone else!" She snapped back making the man shake in fury.

"How rude! He is the son of Ryanban-Sama, ruler of Koryo!" They heard a soldier say.

"Even though he's a Ryanban…he was just a homeless magician a year ago!" Mirihanna was trying to figure it out what all the fuss was about.

"Who dare you say something like that about my Aboji! You should know better what happens if you say something against the Ryanban! I'll come back for my revenge, you'll see!"

Everyone's attention was now at the young girl. Mirihanna slowly got up and patted her baggy pants that were coverer with dirt from the fall but suddently she felt a hot sensation on her back, as if someone was looking at her. She quickly turned and saw a merchant looking at the group with a frown. She then realized that they just destroyed his small stall.

"We're terribly sorry!" She heard from Syaoran "Well clean this up!" Upon hearing this, Mirihanna started grabbing some vegetables that were scattered on the ground and placed them on a wooden box. Everyone helped, even Kurogane who was complaining all the time. Mirihanna noticed the princess getting sleepy again. 'Not again' she thought in her mind. She got close to her, and helped her besides her. Sakura looked at her confused, and she just gave a small smile.

"You look weird." She heard a girl's voice say. She glanced and saw the little girl from before.

"Hehe, weird? Must be Kuro-po!" Said Fai pointing at the other man.

"If I'm weird, then you are weird too, you idiot!" The little girl then gasped.

"Are you… you must be…" Mirihanna looked at her in confusion.

"You must come with me!" She finally said and grabbed Sakura and Mirihanna's wrist, dragging them away from the three men.

Mirihanna sat next to Kurogane in her knees in a very elegant way while the dark men read a girl Magazine from Hansin Republic. She had her eyes fixed at the paper object, admiring the colorful and realistic drawings. Kurogane sat there quietly, not minding the girl's presence. He was about to turn a page but she grabbed his arm to stop him. The man quickly snapped.

"What are you doing, girl?"

"I'm still reading." She simply said, still grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean you're still reading? You can't even read this!" He screamed at her.

"Neither can you." All she heard from him was a grumpy 'Tsk'

"I like to see the drawings." She said next. Kurogane had a small twitch in his eyebrow. Although he didn't mind her presence, he was still a short tempered man. He looked at her once more and gave her the Magazine without a word. She gladly accept it and rested the object on her lap, slightly touching the papers and in the corner of her eyes, she could see Kurogane looking as well, leaning down at her.

"Huh, excuse me, who's this house?" Syaoran finally spoke to the little girl.

"It's my house."

"Huh… and why did you run so fast?"

"Don't you people have anything to say?" The little girl said with some temper. Mirihanna peeked at their side with curiosity.

"We just got here in this country and then we met you!" Said Syaoran with his arms up in surrender.

"You really have nothing to say?!" She spoke once more. Everyone just looked at her in confusion and the little girl bowed and her voice started cracking.

"…Thinking about it carefully, I suppose there's no way that these kids would be the Amenosa…"

The girl then proceeded in explaining that the Amenosa were government's spies that investigate each region and Ryanbans, making sure that they are not oppressing people using political reasons. Mokona jumped at started talking gibberish, saying that Yoko called it Koumon Mito. Fai was the first, as usual to speak after the explaining.

"So you thought that we were the so called Amenosa, err…"

"Chunhyang." She introduced. Fai gently smiled and introduced everyone else, adding a funny nickname to Kurogane as always making him scream at him.

"So, anyway… the ruler of this region in evil and you are waiting for the Amenosa to help you?" Fai concluded.

The girl's eyes started shining with tears.

"He's the worse… and he… my Omoni…" Suddenly a huge strike of wind started rumbling the walls, making Fai jump out of his place.

"Is that outside?" Fai questioned and Chunhyang panicked.

"Don't go outside!" A strike of a powerful wind made all the windows open in fury. Mirihanna noticed the roof shaking. Felling the tension rising and also having a bad felling, she quickly warned her friends.

"Brace yourselves!" Syaoran looked at her and quickly grabbed Sakura and Fai Mokona who was squealing in fear.

With no warning, the roof of the house was somehow sucked by the powerful wind, making some debris fall. The wind was very strong and Mirihanna was being pulled by it with a lot of pressure. With nothing to grab on but herself and the Magazine she was holding, she felt herself being raised off the floor. Luckily she felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her down with ease. The wind kept blowing for a while and then stopped. Mirihanna looked at Kurogane who was crouched and nodded in thanks.

"That wasn't a normal wind, wasn't it?" Fai finally said after analyzing the situation. Mirihanna heard a small whimper and saw Chunhyang crying.

"Are you hurt child?" She asked her, crawling in her direction.

"It was the Ryanban! He did this! As always!" She cursed the air letting her tears roll on her small face. Mirihanna looked up were a hole was open on the roof and looked strait to the sky. 'Someone's watching.' She though and gently wiped the girl's tears with her thumbs. Chunhyang broke once more in tear and grabbed Mirihanna's waist and rested her head on her belly. The white haired girl sighted and patted gently her head, comforting her.

An hour after, Chunhyang, Sakura and Syaoran left the house to get some information on the feather. Mirihanna was now climbing a small wooden stair with a box of nails while listening to some loud knocks.

"Remind…me…why… I'm fixing…someone's…house!" Said Kurogane between knocks on the wooden roof. Mirihanna got to the top and placed the box near Kurogane who mumbled thanks.

"Because Chunhyang-Chan offered us shelter for tonight! That's the last thing we could do to thank her!" Fai said placing another wooden board near the hole. Mirihanna jumped down from the stairs to get a new board.

"But, it's amazing the she lives here alone." Said Kurogane making a small break from him bagging.

"Yeah… she said her mother died." Mirihanna passed the board to Fai who was just thinking about his last sentence.

"Hey…how long are we staying here anyways?!" The ninja said waving his hammer.

"That depends on Mokona!" Fai answered with a smile. Kurogane started to angrily mumble once more.

"Why the hell does that White Manju always side with that brat!"

"Because Syaoran when to find out about the feather of course!" Mirihanna looked at the two of them, arguing as usual and crossed her arms.

"But is it okay? That princess is always passing out." It was true, Sakura was still very weak to barely walk.

"It's not enough, the feathers." Started Fai. "It's only two so far. She need more until she can regain her former self."

"What do you mean?" Mirihanna asked looking at the blonde.

"She doesn't have thought of herself. That's why she came with us without asking why. Besides that, even if she regains all her memories, she'll never remember Syaoran. That was the price." Mirihanna listened carefully and gently nodded. Yuko's magic was truly powerful and effective but her own doubts still remained. The blonde sat down and looked at the broken ceiling.

"But, Syaoran will still look for them… He will still go world after world to look for the feather. Even though there are many challenges ahead." The girl sat down next to him and he gave her a small tea cup with green tea. Kurogane looked down and her blood started boiling.

"Why the hell are you two relaxed and drinking tea?!" He pointed the hammer at the two of them.

"Well, I wanted to see blacky working!" Fai said with a huge grin while Kurogane spat curses. Mirihanna sighed and took a sip of her hot tea and when the dark man was about to throw the hammer at the blonde she finally spoke.

"Kurogane-san, come down and join us, will you?" He stopped his mumbling and looked at her ready to shout but she was too fast and spoke first.

"A machine does not work without fuel." He slowly closed his mouth and gave a small 'Tsk' as usual

"Yes Kuro-po, come down a little!"

"My name is Kurogane! Stupid mage…always calling names…freaking stupid guy…" Fai and Mirihanna heard while he was climbing down. Fai was leaning on his hand, Mirihanna sat on her normal kneed position and Kurogane finally reached them, crossing his legs and supporting his weigh on his knees. Fai gave him a teacup and they all sat there quietly for a while.

"So Mia-Chan! Tell us more about you!" The mage broke the sacred silence. The white haired girl looked up at the young man and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking, since you're so shy and barely speak, this would be a great opportunity to get to know you!" Kurogane quietly sighted regretting his decision. Mirihanna rested the teacup on her lap.

"I am not shy. I'm just not as lively as you." She said with a small smile. The mage kept looking at her, hooping to get some info out of her. She sighed and surrender.

"What do you wish to know of me?"

"Tell us about yourself! What were you doing before this trip?" He said, hugging his knees like a child waiting for a bedtime story. Mirihanna pondered for a minute. She didn't felt ready to speak of such events. Fai and Kurogane seemed to notice her vibrant green eyes turning into a blank expression.

"I…I was travelling through many countries." She said with a cracked voice. The two men stayed quiet, not wanting to push her any further. The girl looked at the ground with the teacup in front of her cherry lips. Memories were filling her memories and she started to space out in her thought.

_She ran as fast as she could. The sun was now setting. After passing a dozen of abandoned ruins, she finally arrived at the Emperor's castle. From the outside, it looked like dark and tall ruins, but everyone from their race knew that inside laid a home, heavily protected._

_The sun was setting, Mirihanna quickly ran up the stairs to the top of the ruins were a huge stone beastly creature guarded the door._

_"Bei-Ren, arise." She said in a tone of panic. The statue's eyes snapped opened and looked directly at her. At the sight of the girl, it bowed._

_"My Lady…" _

_"Not now Bei-Ren! Call all the guardians and warn the troops. We are under attack." She said in a demanding tone._

_"How dares to do such thing?" It said in an eco._

_"Mortals." She simply said full of anxiety. The creature closed its eyes in anger._

_"Yes my Lady…" It said and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. She then, with the wave of her hand, opened the stone hatch on the ground and enterer the castle running down the dark stairs into the subterranean lair. Bei-Ren was a fast one. Already inside she could see the guardians, fully armed leaving the barracks and gathering for the attack._

_There was a lot of movement, all the servants were running about and the guardians were everywhere in the entrance of the castle and more were gathering in every direction through the tunnels. Citizens were also gathering from every direction. She looked up and saw dark spirits gathering as well, swirling madly on the rocky ceiling. Spirits were welcome in her race, and were living in harmony with them. Mirihanna froze in place. She could not believe the commotion before her eyes. Inside her home she always felt safe but now she was felling trapped and terrified. What could the mortals possible what from them? They always avoid contact with them, preferring a calm and rich life by themselves and the spirits. Humans always forget the soul and spirit. They were vicious, materialist and selfish being._

_"My Lady!" She heard one of her maids cry, snapping her out of thoughts. She quickly turned, still confused by the panic installed. The humble maid with long fair hair gently grabbed her hands, shaking them._

_"My Lady –" She repeated, "The Emperor is calling you." Mirihanna stared at her still in shock. She always loved her gentle maids. They were always kind, lovable and serene. But this maid had the eyes of pure fear._

_"The mortals are everywhere M'lady. They've attacked the South of the tunnels."_

_"They broke the South seal?..." Mirihanna asked in misbelieve. The subterranean city had four main entrance sealed with magic and protected with stone spirits._

_"True, M'lady. They invaded two hours ago; we just got the news from an injured messenger. It is horrible M'lady." She said with teary eyes._

_"W-what said he?" She fearfully asked looking straight into the maid's eyes._

_"This a massacre. They let no one alive!" Her heart was beating strongly. She realized that they were trapped mice in the city._

_"You must go M'lady." She rushed her, gently pushing her to the direction of the great hall. Mirihanna gripped her hands._

_"Come with me." She almost begged. "Y-you'll be safe with me!" The maid let down a single tear._

_"I can not." She started biting her lower lip. "My sisters…they live on the main roads of the South…it is not far from here. I have to go get them!" Mirihanna's eyes widened. Around them she could hear the cries of several women and children that were looking for shelter. In a distance, she could hear some guards saying the reports from the West._

_"But it is to dangerous!" She begged once more "You might die!" The humble maid made a small honest smile to the girl and softly responded._

_"Then I shall die with the ones I love." Mirihanna stood silent for seconds._

_"You must go M'lady!" She maid plead pushing her once more. Mirihanna released her hands slowly and backed away slowly never stop looking at her maid._

_"May the Gods be with you…" She finally said running to the South tunnel. _

_Mirihanna watched until she could not see her anymore. A loud blast was announced on one of the tunnels. 'I must go' she mentally said to herself but her feet betrayed her. What was going to happen to all her people? _

_The guardians rushed to the sound of the blast only to meet dozen of mortals soldiers and magicians. 'I must go' She said once more but not one muscle moved. She saw blood being splattered everywhere and heard the cries of the mothers protecting their children against the mortals. The guardians used their magic. Fire and thunder were visible in the air, but they were outnumbered. Their screams were daggers in her heart._

_"I must go…" She said in a whisper and a firm grip caught her wrist. _

_"Lets GO!" She heard and was firmly pushed into running. Ryu with his sword in his hand and covered with blood and cuts, was now rushing through the hallways into the direction of the Emperor. Mirihanna couldn't speak; she just let herself being dragged. In a distance, she could hear their cries and screams fading away, but her memory could not be erased._

_It was the first time she had seen such terror. The first time she felt real danger. In all the peaceful decades she lived, that day was the first time she feared for her life._

"Mia-Chan?" She heard the blonde's voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked into his deep blue eyes and noticed that the men's attention were entirely on her. She cleared her throat and gently placed the tea on the floor. She slowly sat up and gave a weak smile.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get some fresh air." She said and quickly left the room in silence, not even bothered to get an answer from her friends.

Kurogane, who was silently drinking the tea, finally spoke to the mage.

"This girl is another problem."

"Ah don't say bad things about Mia-Chan, Kuro-pi…"

"She has a wound that did not scare." He said interrupting Fai who now had a serious expression. He slightly nodded.

"It's true. Mia-Chan seems to be unstable. She seems to be a charming young lady with a good heart. And yet, she restrains herself from others. Something from her past must have truly marked her for life…"

"Maybe it has to do something about her wish to the witch."

"Yeah… she wished to save her people. I wonder what she meant with it."

"Whatever it might be…" Kurogane strongly started "She's far from ready to open herself." Fai looked at his teacup with Mirihanna's in his thoughts. He sensed that there was so much more in her that they didn't know.

"Heh… I guess we all have our reasons." Kurogane stayed in silence, not wishing to go any further with the conversation.

Outside, Mirihanna stood on the open green fields were the wind was softly blowing. She slightly hug herself and looked into the sky trying to hold her tears. She was trying hard to restrain her memories. She hated her wicked mind for having them. She wished a thousand times for all her memories from the past to somehow disappear. She wished that she could just rip them apart like a page of a book and throw them into the fire, not leaving a single trace. But life itself proved her that things are never easy. In the end, she swallowed her tears. She couldn't perceive herself that she was weak. She had to stay strong and keep a clear mind in order to achieve her wish. But then again, how could she look for something she did not know its shape or place? Her people were slowly dying. Suffering by each minute. And she was simply waiting for an opportunity to save them, away from harm.

It was that or the rest of her years running and hiding until a fatal day. She slowly sighted and rubbed her temples with her index fingers trying to release the small headache she was having.

She just had to be patience…and hope her wish would come true.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Mirihanna sat outside Chunhyang's house in silence, slowly weaving her long white hair into a braid. It was a habit of hers messing up her hair when she was nervous. She finished the braid by tying the tip with a small ribbon she had in her pocket.

She took a big breath and released all the air in her lungs. While looking into the fields ahead of her, she saw three familiar shapes approaching. She stood up, waiting to receive her friends, but she noticed the sorrow in the girl's eyes and blood trailing in Syaoran's forehead. When they were close, she walked to them with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Chunhyang proceeded to open the door of her house with her head down.

"The Ryan-ban's son." Syaoran said with a small smile. "Don't worry Mia-san."

Mirihanna sighed and rested her hands on her waist.

"Always so polite and responsible." She said and gestured to the door.

"Go on. Off you go." Syaoran entered the room with Sakura close behind him.

"I guess something happened." Mirihanna heard Fai say while she entered.

Syaoran started explaining how they were attacked by the Ryan-ban's son and the wind again. Mirihanna sat on the floor and listened carefully to the details. She saw her teacup still were she left it and picked it up only to find the tea icy cold.

"I don't get it." Said Kurogane "If the Ryan-ban is such a tyrant, why don't the people rise and fight?"

Chunhyang was getting filled with emotion once more and explained that they could not reach the Ryan-ban. Every time they tried, a powerful magic would block the entrance of the palace and the wind would attack the villagers.

"Is the wind the source of power that Mokona fells?" Asked the mage to the creature.

"Mokona fells a lot of strange powers in this world! Mokona does not know…" It said sweetly.

"Then what about the son? Can't you just kidnap him?" Said Fai with a huge smile.

Everybody looked at him like if he was mad.

"How can you say something like that so happily…" Kurogane mocked at him with an evil grin.

"That is just absurd. You would act as devilish as the Ryan-Ban." Mirihanna added.

"No! It's impossible. The Ryan-Ban protects him with his power! If-if we did that to his son…" The little girl cried not capable of finishing her sentence.

"You would all perish…" Mirihanna mumbled mostly to herself. Silence was taken over once more.

"This is no normal power." Mirihanna said out loud. Syaoran and the others looked at her.

"No one can simply master nature by will. I believe that we have witnessed such bizarre events in the past."

"You don't mean…" Syaoran spoke in disbelief. "Sakura's feather?"

"Oy that's impossible. The kid said the Ryan-ban got his power over a year ago. The feathers were scattered recently, right?" Kurogane leaned closed to her with his hand on his knees. Fai gently smiled, realizing the theory behind this mystery.

"These are different dimension. Maybe time passed differently as well."

Mirihanna's mind was in motion once more. Did that meant that in her world time was going faster? Or maybe slower? What if she was too late to save everyone from harm? She pressed her temples again to release her stress.

"I'll go check it out." Said Syaoran rising from his spot but was quickly grabbed by Sakura who's eyes were filled with worry.

"Wait Syaoran-kun! You're hurt! You can't!" The boy gently smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Sakura-Hime. If the feather's there, I'll get it for you." Sakura's eyes seemed not to understand the reason of his dedication. Mirihanna rested a hand on her shoulder, gesturing her to sit besides her. She noticed that the poor girl was confused in thoughts and memories she did not possessed. Before Syaoran was about to leave the room, Fai stopped him, reminding everyone that the Ryan-ban had some kind of powerful spell protecting him. He was right; they couldn't just walk there. It would be too dangerous for them.

"Oy, can't you do something about it, mage?"

"Not at all!" He replied with a big smile. Mirihanna looked at him with a distrusting look. She could fell that he had a very strong magical power in him, and yet he was hiding it for some reason.

They all decided to call Yuko through Mokona to find help. With much disbelief, Mirihanna witnessed the furry creature project a colorful image of the witch and her jaw opened when she could hear the lady speak to them.

Syaoran and Fai explained to the witch the hole situation and the women looked at them in confusion with her red deadly eyes.

"You don't have to ask me such things. Can't you use spells, Fai?" The witch's glare penetrated Fai's blue eyes. But as always, she mage smiled and replied.

"I gave you the core of my powers." Mirihanna paid close attention. Could he be talking of the marking he gave?

"The Tattoo I took from you…" The witch began. "Were the core to keep in your powers. Your power itself as nothing to do with it." Fai stayed in silence for seconds. He underestimated the witch's knowledge and he regretted deeply his previous lie.

"Still." The mage started, regaining his grace. "I have a rule not to use magic without it." He could feel the glares coming from Kurogane and the looks from everyone else on the back of his neck while he spoke.

Yuko gave him a blank expression and finally agreed, demanding a payment. Fai proceeded to get his icy magical staff from a corner of the room, giving it to Mokona who sent it straight to the witch. Mirihanna watched the small creature open widely its mouth and swallow it hole with ease. A few second later, it spit to Syaoran's hand a small ball with a strong magical aura. Yuko wished them luck and disappeared in the air.

"Well I guess that's it!" Fai said with a big smile. "We should get going to the Ryan-ban's palace."

After a while, they all changed into some new clothes that Syaoran and Sakura managed to bargain through a game of dices. Mirihanna was wearing some light baggy pant that came with a small skirt that covered the mid front and back of her waist and a pair of brown slippers. On top she had a loose ornamented blouse with long sleeves that accentuated her waist. She left Chunhyang's house hearing a big 'NO'. She looked at Chunhyang who was stomping her foot and then and the three men that were about to leave. Lifting her eyebrow, she spoke with annoyance.

"What is the matter."

"They won't let me go to the palace with them!" The young girl cried to Mirihanna looking for support. Fai leaned down at her and smiled sweetly.

"It's going to be very dangerous!" Fai reinforced and looked at Kurogane that simply pretended not to notice. Mirihanna noticed that he was avoiding the situation.

"I'm not good with kids." He mumbled. Chunhyang then ran to Syaoran begging him to let her go with them.

"Please Syaoran, we'll defeat him together! Let me go to defend my Omoni!" She cried. The girl was almost on her knees, but Syaoran had a serious expression and gave a firm 'no', making her flitch with pain in her little heart. She was about to cry again but Mirihanna gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her to her direction. The men and Sakura all looked at her, waiting to see what she was about to say.

"Chunhyang." She began. "You're strong at heart and mind, and I admire you." She said with a small smile while the little girl wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"I know how it is to loose someone you love and care and simply not being capable of doing anything." Chunhyang stopped crying and looked up at the white haired girl.

"But hate, only leaves to more hate." She added with a more severe expression.

"You are not fighting with the right reasons." She finally said with a strong presence. The little girl sniffed once more but listened, like a good child.

"But he killed my Omoni… he-he took her away from me!" The girl shacked with anger and sadness at the same time.

"If you kill the Ryan-Ban with your own hands. What then? Will you feel better having blood on your hands? How will you fell after becoming a tyrant as well?"

Chunhyang closed her hands into fists realizing what Mirihanna just said. But deep down, she was still a child and was fighting her stubbornness in silence and tears. Mirihanna patted gently her head like a mother comforting her child and walked forward to the men.

"Oy, were do you think you're going?" Kurogane crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I'm coming with you." She simply said with her steady pace. She glanced behind to see Chunhyang in a distance crying on Sakura's lap. She frowned. She hoped that she wasn't too harsh on the child. After all, she knew how she felt, deep in her heart. That was the main reason why she joined them. She truly wanted to help her. For years in her travels she was all alone and she had no one to truly depend on. Although they were strangers, Chunhyang had them. That was something she did not have after the invasion of her home. She quietly bit her lower lip. Thinking of the past always made her uncomfortable. Knowing that there was no home to come back, was painful.

"Mirihanna-san you don't have to do this." Syaoran insisted bringing her back to the present. She kept walking, making the three men follow. The girls that were left behind were getting out of sigh and Mirihanna kept her steady pace. Fai observed closely her figure for the first time. Without her cape, Mirihanna's body moved very elegantly with swinging hips and a firm posture, almost like a ballerina.

"Mia-Chan, wouldn't be better if you stayed with Sakura-Chan and Chunhyang-Chan? You'd be safe and…" The mage closed his mouth when he saw the girl stop and quickly turn around to them. She calmly raised her arms in defense and started her argument of defence.

" I would be of no good left behind. I said I would help Syaoran and I will." Kurogane raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continuo.

"Besides, you are all going to battle. You'll need a healer." She let her arms fall on her sides and gave a small shrug.

"Can you fight?" Was the only question that the ninja made. She gave a small smile.

"I am not a damsel in distress… nor I will be." The ninja glared at her, still not satisfied with her answer. She rested one hand on her hip.

"Do not fret. I will be just fine." She gestured her hand at him and turned around.

"Heh Mia-Chan seems pretty confident!" Said Fai with his arms around his back. Syaoran got closer to her. He was slightly smaller than her.

"Mirihanna-San. Thank you for wanting to help." She looked at him and gave a smile.

The four of them stood in front of the big gates of the Ryan-Ban's palace. Huge walls of stones stood proudly in the field. Kurogane pushed the big doors only to find the palace upside down, like and illusion.

"Hmm…now this is unusual." Mirihanna said mostly to herself.

"I guess all entrances must be like this. Maybe this is the spell Chunhyang was talking about earlier." Said Fai scratching his chin.

"I think now it's time to use the gift of the Witch!" He happily said. Syaoran kicked the strange ball into the air and straight to the palace. Suddenly an invisible shield started cracking around the palace and the spell was broken.

'That was easy' she though to herself while she watched the men walk first into the palace.

"Keep close by, Mia-Chan! We don't want to lose you." Fai said and reached a hand to her but was quickly denied when she walked past him. Kurogane even though he was up ahead, seemed to notice her behavior.

They walked through a long and tall corridors for what seemed to be hours. The walls seemed to keep going and going through a never ending corridor.

"We got in alright, but were are all the people?" Kurogane stopped his march and started looking around, frustrated at the situation.

"There aren't even doors." Mirihanna spoke "This doesn't fell right."

"We just came back to the same spot." Syaoran said picking up a pebble on the floor "I dropped this in the entrance of the hallway so that we would get lost."

Fai then started making a 'Fyuu' sound with his mouth and clapped his hands.

"Syaoran, you're good!"

"Was that a attempt to whistle?" Asked Kurogane with a small sweat drop on his forehead.

"I can't whistle!" The mage happily replied and trailed off.

"We can't just walk in circles." Kurogane said and Mirihanna nodded in agreement. She noticed Fai placing his hand on the wall and mumbling something.

"I can sense a strong magic on the other side of this wall. Maybe the Ryan-Ban's in there?" He happily said and noticed the stares he was gaining from his friends. He started babbling a lot of word, trying to hide something from them but was quickly stopped by the Ninja.

"Weren't you supposed not to use Magic?" He gave a big smile and replied to his partner.

"I didn't use Magic. This is called intuition!" Mirihanna slowly crossed her arms and looked into Fai's eyes. She started noticing the mask he was always wearing. Pretending to be happy and relaxed in all situation when deep inside, she could fell something was boiling. She kept her distance from him. It was not like she didn't like him. She could feel goodness in his heart. She could see that he was kind and caring and of course very charming. But there was something else that made her judge. He was hiding himself and lying. How knows the reason for this…

Kurogane stepped into action and with a mighty punch; he broke the wall into pieces, creating a small cloud of smoke and debris. Mirihanna waved her hand in front of her face, preventing the dust to enter her eyes. She slowly entered the room to find a distant shape. She could fell the difference of pressure in this room. The air seemed to be thinker and heavier and she could also sense a very powerful aura around.

"You have finally arrived… nameless wanderers." They all heard a voice echo from a distance. Suddenly a tall and slim figure of a woman with fair skin appeared wearing a beautiful long dress and an evil smile. Mirihanna's eyes widened at the sight of the woman for she rapidly recognized her from her past. She slowly reached her hand to touch her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kurogane asked in annoyance.

"Kiishimu…" Mirihanna said almost in a whisper. Fai glanced at her.

"Do you know her from your world?" She nodded. Never again she thought she would see her tutor again.

_"Concentrate, little one. You will not grasp it without a sharp mind." Said Kiishimu to a younger Mirihanna who had a small pot of dirt with some dead flowers. She strongly closed her eyes to focus her energy on the object and a slight green aura started weaving his way into the flowers. Holding her breath, she bit her lip and frowned as she put every single strength she had. Soon enough she ran out of air and the aura faded. The small girl looked up with teary eyes to the tall woman._

_"Is that all you got to offer, my pet?"_

_"I try! But I can't. It's too hard, Kiishimu-Sama. I just…can't." Kiishimu kneeled down to her and touched the deceased flowers examining them carefully. She picket up a small green leaf and showed the little white haired girl._

_"Look, precious." Mirihanna's vibrant green eyes grew and she gave a big smile._

_"You have to believe in yourself, little one. You are meant of great thing in your little life." The lovely lady said smiling. _

_"Now. Again." She demanded and the girl closed her eyes once more. As her confidence grew, so her power and suddenly a single red rose grew proudly in the pot. Mirihanna opened her eyes and squealed in joy giving small jumps with the pot in her hands._

_"I healed it! I healed it!"_

_"Excellent work." The women said proudly. Mirihanna reached her hand to touch the beautiful flower but didn't notice the thorns in it. Her gentle finger pierced it making it bleed. She wept and the green aura turned dark and the flower dissolved into dust, leaving nothing but the dirt in the pot. The little girl looked with sad eyes._

_"Kiishimu-Sama." She called her tutor with great sorrow. The lady's face became severe but even so, she gave a small smile._

_"Hush now. It is okay." She said while cupping the young one's cheek._

_"You have a great among of potential. You mustn't let your fear guide you. Or else…" The lady picket the small pot in her hands. _

_"Instead of life… you'll give death."_

Kiishimu glanced at them and started speaking with great presence.

"After 100 years of History, Humans are still so similar to insects…You should be very careful with what you say… but, it as been so long since I haven't had visitors that I will tolerate." She gave them a smile. A smile Mirihanna knew so well in her memories.

"What the hell are you talking about, women. Just tell us were the Ryan-Ban is!" Mirihanna widened her eyes and quickly ran to Kurogane.

"You should not upset her."

"Heh what do you mean? Do you know her?" He asked glancing at the girl.

"In my world, yes. If she's the same person like in my world, we'll have to be careful. She's very powerful."

Syaoran didn't hesitate and approached the woman saying that they were looking for something that may be in the palace and asked for a safe passage. The woman revealed her long nails and glanced at him.

"You have bright eyes, little one. But I cannot let you pass this place." She said standing up from her place. Fai placed his hands on his hips.

"I get the impression that you'll be rough with us so we can't pass, right?" He smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding her head. Kurogane gave a devilish grin.

"Oy, girl. Tell me why you say she's so dangerous." He asked enjoying the tension in the air. Mirihanna placed her feet firmly on the ground, ready to what would come next and made her stand.

"She's not a normal fighter." She started feeling a familiar dizzy sensation in her head.

"She's a master…" Mirihanna continued, slightly crouching to maintain her balance.

"Of what?" Asked Syaoran with his hands into fists. Suddenly the place changed and they were in a great open field with slim pillars. There were huge bubbles in the air and below, a river with a small shrines were Kiishimu stood. The group was scattered through the pillars.

"A master of illusion." She finished, crouching completely with her elbows in her knees.

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

_I would like to take a moment to give a huge thanks to FALLING-ANGEL24 and Luna Elsworth for their positive reviews! It means the world to me :)_

_Next chapter we'll get to see and discover a little bit more of Mirihanna's powers..._

_Thank you for reading my store and have a good day!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"It more than an Illusion…child." Kiishimu said from below to Mirihanna.

"It is a secret art…and it isn't just pretty." She said throwing a bubble of water into Syaoran. He protected himself with his arms but gasped at the sight of his clothes melting in front of his eyes.

"Careful!" Mirihanna said to them. The three men's face became more serious at the realization of the situation. Mirihanna carefully jumped to a closer pillar.

"Don't underestimate her. The damage she inflicts it's real." Kiishimu laughed at her with pleasure.

"Ahah…I do not know how you know so much about me, little insect…but then again…" The women looked straight into her green eyes. She could feel her gaze piercing her soul.

"…You do not look like a insect…" Mirihanna looked at her with sad eyes remembering her former tutor she adored. It was indeed the same mischievous charming lady, but with a different life.

"So in other words… if we get badly hurt…" Fai said placing the pieces together. Kiishimu raised her arms with her pointy long nails, ready for a fierce attack.

"You'll die…" She finished the though, throwing several bubbles of deadly water into all of them making them jump across the pillars. Mirihanna watched as the three men scattered around the place, avoiding the bubbles. She quietly maintained in her place, swiftly dodging every bubble with grace. She knew this too well. To her this was child play. She saw Syaoran step on the river water, making it slowly melt. He quickly jumped into the nearest pillar and cried in pain.

"Don't you see little vermin? Everything in my little shrine is real… The water droplets and the river have the same destructive power…if you fall into the pool, you'll melt!" Kiishimu said releasing even more bubbles.

Kurogane and Fai suddenly broke a light pillar and armed themselves. Mirihanna quickly jumped at them and crouched in the middle of them, protecting herself from danger.

"Hyuu, Kuro-Sama you're so cool!" Said Fai joking at Kurogane.

"Stop making whistling sounds with your mouth and concentrate!" He replied with much anger.

"Both of you, focus!" Mirihanna said with some annoyance while dodging bubbles.

"What about you?! You're just standing there doing nothing!" Mirihanna raised her eyebrow at the dark men and glared at him.

"Well, I guess there's no use in staying here playing with water." Said the mage swinging his broken pillar.

"Syaoran-Kun, Mia-Chan and Mokona. You'll go first." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"But you won't last here!" He insisted.

"Yeah…but there's no use on being trapped here either. Nothing will get done with all of us here. Syaoran-Kun as a very important task to be done." He said with a smile. Syaoran looked at him and gave a firm nod.

"And don't worry! Kuro-Pii will take care of the situation somehow!" Fai said patting Kurogane's back.

"Me again?! You got to be kidding me!" The man snapped and Mirihanna rolled her eyes at them. She gave a small cough gaining their attention.

"I'll stay with you." Fai's eyes opened and he looked at her with a worry face.

"Mia-Chan, are you sure?"

"Of course. You need me. I know her moves." Fai gave a small smile and nodded. He then revealed that the magic was weaker at the top of the ceiling. Kurogane nodded and launched Syaoran into the air. With his good foot, he kicked the ceiling and broke free from the illusion. Kiishimu grinned and looked at the ceiling.

"So one of the children escaped… I guess it couldn't be helped." Mirihanna could feel a great amount of bubbles gathering on top of them.

"I guess I'll have to teach a lesson to the remaining children." She waved her hand and the bubbles busted, making a deadly rainfall upon them, slowly melting their clothes. Mirihanna could feel her skin burn life fire from the raindrops.

"Looks like this is getting to be a pretty serious crisis." Fai said smoothly and Kurogane's grinned.

"Mia-Chan, are you okay?" He asked her glancing his eyes to the crouched girl.

"Just perfect." She said with her eyes closed. She raised her hands and the familiar green aura appeared weaving its way to Kurogane and Fai's body. Both men shivered at the fresh tickling sensation coming from her healing power. She made a small smile.

"Heh! I guess Mia-Chan really comes in handy! My skin is gradually felling better." Fai said with a big smile.

"Oy." The ninja said to the girl making her glance at him. "What's next?"

She looked down at the fair lady and examined her for a few seconds.

"She is not a patient women." She stood up in the middle of them. "She will strike harder next time…"

"Tsk… let her come." Kurogane said darkly.

"No, you fool." She said, making him angrily turn his head to her, ready to scream. Her body still projected the familiar green healing power to both tall men.

"She won't come. She's a ranged sorcerer. She needs space…" Mirihanna glanced once more below to see the woman's temper rise by the second.

"We'll need to go to her." She finished and heard Fai fake another whistle.

"Mia-Chan, you're so cool!" She glanced at him only to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes. Unfortunately, Kiishimu's patience had a limit and she raised her hand again to attack.

"You won't be able to escape the way that child did, little ones…" Mirihanna glared at her and a big shade started covering her head. An enormous bubble had gathered on top of them ready to fall. Fai swigged his improvised staff only to realize that it dodged his hit. The mage's eyes widened as the bubble exploded making huge droplets scatter on top of them. Mirihanna quickly jumped back, landing into another pillar but Fai froze. 'What is he doing?' She though in her mind. She had no doubt that he could avoid the hit. Kurogane had no second thoughts in his mind though. Before the fatal blow was made, she forcefully swooped his staff into the mage's torso, projecting him far away from the water. Fai coughed and safely landed on another pillar.

"Kuro-Min, you're so mean." He said with that charming smile of his.

"If I hadn't done it, you would be dead by now!" The man protested in his defense.

The bubbles were getting faster and were multiplying by the second. The three of them started having trouble avoiding them as they did in the beginning. Kurogane kept hitting, and hitting, and hitting without a single rest. He had the body and the training of a warrior. Fai mostly dodged and casually would hit the water. Mirihanna noticed that their strength lay in different fields. One with pure strength and the other with wisdom. She eventually got separated from them. She could no longer heal them. She dedicated on just staying alive for the moment. Jumping from pillar to pillar. She was unharmed, after all. The water came in front of her in many angles. She swiftly jumped in the middle of them, passing right through and landed on yet another pillar.

"She sure can handle herself." Fai said hitting the water in the air, next to Kurogane.

"Hmpf…it sure seems like it." Kurogane answered looking at the girl in the corner of his eyes. The blonde smiled at her.

"Although she seems very little and fragile… she is strong. And also agile. I'm impressed that she didn't get hit by now… She surely is not a damsel in distress, right Kuro-tan?" Kurogane ignored his ridiculous added nickname and kept looking at the girl gracefully jumping with no trouble, dodging every single droplet of water.

"The only person who was able to bear this long…" They all heard the woman speak. She slowed down the water, gaining their attention.

"…Was a Shiban from this country." She finished with a melancholic expression.

"You mean Chunhyang's mother?" Asked the blonde resting his staff on his shoulder. The woman smiled with sincerity.

"She had a child named like that…." Mirihanna noticed that she was trying to control her feelings. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and jumped back to the duo on a larger pillar.

"What this country truly needs…it's not the idiotic Ryan-Ban… it needs people like that Shiban and you children." Her last sentence caught them by surprise. Kiishimu looked down with a hint of shame.

"I cannot leave this place… I cannot reason and my spirit has been manipulated like a puppet. My own heart doesn't distinguish right from wrong." She confessed and made a small pause, debating with her heart once more.

"I regret us parting, little children. But soon it will be time to say farewell." A rumbling sound was now heard on a distance. Kiishimu raised both her arms evoking more power and a huge wave emerged from the river of deadly water.

Mirihanna gasped. There was no way they could avoid that. And even worst, there was no chance she could heal them all during such an attack. It was fatal.

"So this is what you would call the most dangerous crisis?" Fai mocked.

"Tsk. If we just stay put, we'll die."

"Well…" The mage started "That's a big problem to me. Since I don't want to die." He smiled sweetly.

"You don't want to die and yet you still don't you your magic…" Kurogane teased.

"Yup! Sorry!" Mirihanna looked at them like they were completely crazy. How could they be so calm during such a situation?

"I can't die either." Kurogane said. "I have to get back to my Japan." He said with a strong voice.

"How about…" Said Mirihanna with her hand up in defense "We all discuss our feelings after this crisis!" She calmly said, trying not to show her panic.

"Come on Mia-Chan you're no fun!" The waved slowly approached them.

"That stupid white manju won't leave this place until we find the princess's feather. We'll have to quickly find it and leave…" Kurogane continued and Mirihanna rolled her eyes once more.

"I don't really want to stay in one place for too long." Commented the blonde. Kurogane asked why and Fai sadly looked to the ground.

"Because if the person I'm avoiding in my world awakens, then I might get caught…" Mirihanna froze her gaze into his. It might have been the first time she truly witnessed Fai speaking freely, with no mask covering his emotions. She slowly frowned. She also knew what was like to be chased. Whatever his reason might be…

"That why I need to run all the worlds…" He finally said with a smile. She bit her lip. She had forgotten what was like to share feelings. She had been alone for such a long time, that she actually forgot what was like to share thoughts with friends.

'Friends…' She said in her mind. 'That's right…this is what friends do.' The journey, the people they were encountering and even the situations that they were put into, were making them more that just partners. It was creating bonds between them. Syaoran and Sakura. Fai with Kurogane…even Mokona with mostly everyone it met so far. They were all discovering themselves, trusting their lives. Depending on each other. But what was she to them? A stranger? A partner? Or a friend to be? Never she thought that she could be a friend with such people. In fact, for the past years, she avoided it.

The weights of people's lives were too heavy on her shoulders. That was why she wandered alone, among the shadows of her country. Avoiding danger to her and others. But this time was different. Either she liked or not, the group was stuck with her and eventually she had to open up to them and let them discover her the way she's discovering them. After the invasion, she became a colder person, almost lifeless. She had no hope or trust in anyone but herself. Eventually, as the years passed by, she learned the hard way that the better thing to do was to be alone. And loneliness breaks someone's spirit.

"Are you done with your last conversation?" Kiishimu asked politely. Fai gave a weak smile.

"Heh, what should we do?" Mirihanna woke up from her deeps thoughts and glanced at Kurogane. He seemed to have noticed her stare and gave a small nod, realizing what he had to do.

"We have to move closer." Mirihanna rested her hands on her hips and nodded in agreement.

The wave was getting closer and closer and Kiishimu could barely see the three of them. She forced the water to come faster but was amazed at seeing the blonde and the girl rapidly jumping in her direction. She smiled.

"Willing to rush your deaths?" She said preparing her long nails for a strike. But the lady underestimated them. Getting distracted by them, Kurogane jumped from behind and was aiming at her. Kiishimu defended herself at the same time and penetrated her long sharp nails into Kurogane's torso only to find a magazine protecting him.

"You're quite the schemer…" She said but was too late, Kurogane gave a mighty blow on her forehead and the room quickly returned to its normal shame, dissolving all the water. Mirihanna and Fai were back on the floor next to each other.

"Nice call, Mia-Chan!" He complimented her. She gave a small nod with a smile.

"If you do another strange move…I'll…" Kurogane couldn't finish his sentence since Kiishimu leaned in for a kiss in his cheek.

"You! What kind of spell did you put on me…." Said the ninja with an angry face.

"That was my thanks…" She replied stepping further from him. Fai and Mirihanna took this opportunity to come closer to them.

"I was controlled by that stone you just broke from the Ryan-Ban. Now… I am free." Kurogane crossed his arms, revealing his discomfort from the kiss. Kiishimu looked at the three of them with a smile.

"You children have a lot of spirit. Especially you, little one." She said lifting Mirihanna's chin with her long nails.

"I can sense that you are not like the others…I do not know how you were able to always predict my moves. But I'm sure that whoever taught you how to move like that, was truly a master." Mirihanna smiled at her in silence. It was truly her tutor from her world. Her spirit had the same kind soul.

"I'm sorry I've blocked your way… The Ryan-Ban is on the upper floor. I guess the other children got there first." Mirihanna turned to Kurogane.

"We should go and help Syaoran." The ninja firmly nodded.

"Be careful. They will resort to some cowardly, unfair trick again…" Kiishimu finally said and disappeared in the darkness. Mirihanna took a deep breath.

'May the Gods watch over you' she said to her in her mind with a smile.

Kurogane, Fai and Mirihanna were now finding their way into the Ryan-Ban. Once more, the halls were empty and were built like a labyrinth. The three walked in silence for a while but soon Fai rapidly ceased it.

"So, you knew that lady?" Fai said to Mirihanna who nodded.

"Who was she in your world?" He asked with a wide smile. She also smiled sweetly, thinking about Kiishimu.

"She was my tutor… She was the one who taught me how to fight and use magic." Fai noticed her change of heart while she spoke of her.

"She did say that you were different… I wonder why…" He said almost teasing an answer out of her. Kurogane glanced at her as well, gaining interest in the conversation. And she did answer. But not as expected.

"Maybe it's the hair color." She responded picking a long silvery white lock of hair and showing them. Fai let out a small laugh. He was not the only good one at avoiding conversation…

"You think fondly of her, right? She must be very special to you." He said changing her topic. Her smile vanished.

"She was." Kurogane and Fai both gazed at her. She kept walking with her rags of clothes, destroyed by the deadly rain.

"She was killed, many years ago by a man." Mirihanna's eyes were filled with sorrow. Fai's smile also broke as he looked at her. She looked at the ground, slightly hugging herself, trying to hide her feelings from them.

"It's funny…how our emotions trigger when we see the dead..." She joked with sad eyes. Fai's gaze never left her. He was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it, Mia-Chan." Kurogane let out a sight. The corridor walk was beginning to get uncomfortable. Her heart was filled with swirling memories. When she was capable of controlling her feelings, she finally looked straight and spoke once more.

"Back there…in the fight…" Her voice was crackling as she sensed their eyes lay upon her once more, heating the back of her ears. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore it.

"I… I can't die either. Not now…" Only her voice echoed in the long corridors along with their footsteps.

"As much as I hate to remember this…Lives depend on my shoulders." She released a final breath, very much relieved for letting it off her chest.

"Your people's lives…right?" Fai pushed once more but the girl did not spoke.

Her memories were far too painful for her to speak of them. She didn't want to be known as a martyr. She had to be strong. Even if it meant tricking herself into it. Something ticked inside her head. She noticed the growing interest of the men about her previous life…about her feelings…about her. She smiled in the corner of her eye. Not to long ago she was questioning herself about what she was in this merry group of travellers. Now she realized that she was more than just a stranger to them. Her bonds were weaving slowly into theirs.

She knew that once she was a lively girl, full of dreams and happiness. It saddened her that her path made her so dull and hopeless of life. But she had the same heart and soul, she was sure of it. She wished that she could be like how she was before it all happened. But the present proved to her that it would take time. But now, a small light of hope was filling her heart. She was with people who cared about her. Maybe it was time to finally take the opportunity to change for the better.

"I'm sorry." She said to them. Fai looked at her in confusion and asked why. She gave a weak smile and looked back at him.

"For being so reserved with you." Kurogane made a small 'Tsk' sound with his mouth.

"Everybody has their past and problems. You shouldn't apology." He told her.

"I know. But still. I am sorry…you seem to be very nice people." She said to him with sincerity.

"I've distrusted people so very long…that now it's hard to me to open myself to others." Kurogane was about to speak again, but she continued.

"And we are in this journey together. We are risking our lives for each other…We…I can't be a stranger forever." Fai smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You're no stranger to us! You're our lovely and sweet Mia-Chan…don't worry about such things." She looked deeply into his eyes and gave a small smile. She appreciated the support given to her.

"Now let's hurry and help Syaoran-kun!" He said, pushing her forward. The three of them kept walking in a hurry pace to find the younger boy and Mirihanna's smile never faded.

"Thank you." She said to them. It was indeed time to change.

Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I promise that there will be more details and action about Mirihanna's powers. I just didn't want to reveal everything in one shot :) Now for a little tease: Next chapter, prepare to read more about Mirihanna's past!

Thank you for all you're support! You guys are the best.

Have a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Mirihanna and the other finally arrived at the great hall were the Ryan-ban and Syaoran were only to find a big commotion of people in it. She could see a lot of destroyed walls scattered around, townspeople everywhere, Syaoran with a cornered Ryan-Ban and even Sakura and Chunhyang.

"Huh? Why are there so many people here?" Asked Fai entering the big room. Mirihanna quickly abandoned the men and ran to the two girls near Syaoran.

"Hand over the feather…That's Sakura-Hime's precious memory. Give it back." Syaoran said with a deadeye expression. The princess wimped the boy's name with her hands in a prayer.

"Wait! Just wait a second! If you kill me…if you take this away from me… I won't be able to bring back to life Chunhyang's mother! That's it! I can do it! With the power of this feather, Chunhyang's mother will definitely come back!" Mirihanna could fell Chunhyang's little body tremble with anger.

"You killed my Omoni! She was protecting this town and you killed her! Omoni said it before, no matter what kind of power you use, a life that is lost cannot be restored! No matter how much I miss her, I won't be able to see her anymore!"

Chunhyang kept screamed at the Ryan-Ban. Sakura had to hold her for her not to jump at him. Tension was rising has the little girl's dramatic pause of speech.

"How dare you try to trick me?!" Mirihanna frowned as she looked at the poor girl. In front of her, Syaoran closed his hands into fists.

"Chunhyang… do you still want revenge?" Syaoran asked darkly making the Ryan-ban gasp in fear.

"It might help you erase the pain but… this kind of person is not worthy enough for you to kill." Chunhyang wipes her falling tears and closed her little hands into fists before speaking.

"This lowlife…he will dirty my hands if I hit him…" Syaoran, determined to take the feather, took one step closer.

"NO! Please, don't come any closer!" Mirihanna glared at him. He was a true coward. The Ryan-ban was crawling further and further away, trying to escape his fate but he met a cage of long sharp nails. Kiishimu had grabbed him and was whispering deadly songs into his ears.

"How dare you…" She started " imprison me inside this palace?" She darkly said. She then looked at Syaoran and like a song, she spoke.

"Give him to me… I will treat him very nicely…" Syaoran just limited to look at them and gave no answer.

"Please STOP!" The Ryan-Ban begged mercy. Kiishimu smirked at his despair.

"I will make sure that you and your son will get a royal treatment at the country of spells…" She slowly backed away, pulling the villain into the portel. Then she looked at the little girl.

"Are you the one called Chunhyang?" The girl strongly nodded. Kiishimu eyes softened.

"Your mother was a great Shinban…She was looking forward to the day when you'll became an even greater Shiban…" Chunhyang tried to control her tears.

"Be strong. Strong enough to rival me one day." Chunhyang bit her lips with a mixture of feelings

"I will…I definitely will!" She said with determination. Kiishimu smiled once more and opened a portal behind her.

"Well then…Goodbye, children." With a screaming Ryan-ban, she vanished through the portal. Syaoran didn't waste any time to retrieved Sakura's feather. He reached the delicate feather and gently gave it to the princess, making it sink into her chest. Sakura's eyes became blank as she was reviving one of her memories and gently fell on the ground with Syaoran holding her close. It was over.

That night wasn't a quiet one. In the small town, people gathered around celebrating their victory, drinking, dancing and laughing with loud traditional folklore music. Mirihanna and the others were at the small girl's house, resting after their adventure.

Sakura was sleeping, still recovering from her memory, Syaoran was besides her, waiting for her to wake up and the two men were surprisingly tired, sleeping lightly in one of the house's room. Everyone was exhausted after their first real danger, but not the white haired girl. She sat on the grass outside admiring the starts with the small Mokona on her lap.

"Mia-Chan…-" It started "-why aren't you sleeping like the others?..." It asked with its squeaky voice and a confused face. Mirihanna picket Mokona from her lap and hugged her gently like a pillow making it giggle.

"Well, because I'm not sleepy, love." She rubbed her cheek on Mokona's fur in a playful way. Mokona giggled once more. She always loved small creatures since a young age and having Mokona around was a pleasant company.

"Hihi, Mia-Chan you are so sweet! Why isn't Mia-Chan like this with the others?" It asked. She looked at it with a sad face.

"…It's hard for me…"

"Yuko-San told Mokona that Mia-Chan had lots of problems with people in her past…" Mirihanna listened to the creature. The wicht's wisdom was beyond her understanding.

"This makes Mokona sad. Mokona wants Mia-Chan to be friends and have fun with the others… not only with Mokona! What happened to Mia-Chan in the past?" It finally asked her. She gave a weak smile and frowned her eyebrows, gently petting it on its ears. She gazed upon the stars once more and closed her eyes, reviving her old memories.

"Are you okay my Lady?" Ryu said closing the door. They were now on the great hall of the emperor. A place were important meeting were made with their leader and also a room filled with secret passages. Mirihanna hugged herself and looked to the ground shaking her body madly.

"My Lady…" He now looked at her with concern. "My Lady." He said now in a demanding tone but she was frozen in time.

"Mirihanna." He said and she finally looked up with teary eyes. "Pull yourself together." He simply said.

"You have to be strong."

"How can I be strong!?" She screamed. Panic had taken control over her.

"How dare you telling me such thing when everyone is dying?" He opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't done.

"They are coming from every direction. We are trapped here. This is the center of the city, there's no were to run and…"

"Enough." He strongly shut her. "We surely won't survive with lack of judgment and faith." Mirihanna looked at him firmly and took a deep breath. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white from the strong hug she was giving herself. She closed her eyes trying to calm down only to fell a warm felling around her. She gasped and opened her eyes only to see Ryu hugging her gently. His strong arms were holding her and his chin was resting on the top of her head. It was the first time he ever did such thing to her. After all, he was he personal body guard. But for many years she had his company and considered him a dear friend and deep in her heart, she felt something more.

She melted on his embrace. Timidly she rested her head on his chest and placed her arms on his neck. She could hear his fast paced heart beat and his breathing.

"I will protect you." She heard him say. "No matter what, I will protect you." The tears in her eyes were now a mixture of sadness and happiness. They stayed quiet for a while until a blast was again audible from a distance. He slowly pushed her away from the embrace and rested him hands on her waist, and she on his shoulders. He had a determined expression on his face and deep looking at her emerald eyes he started.

"You are the Emperor's daughter. You are the vision of hope and leadership if anything happens to you father. You are strong in heart, this I know. But I need you to be strong on the outside as well …for our people's sake."

She listened to his words carefully, trying to ignore that fact that he was being ever so charming to her.

"There is still hope. I will never leave your side." He finally said releasing her. "So be good, yes?" He now said jokingly. She gave a small smile at his attempt to amuse her.

Suddenly the sound of a dragging rock was heard. She recognized this sound. It was one of the hidden passages on the room. From it, she saw her father, a tall slim figure with long fair silvery hair entering the room with several guardians. His skin was pale, like hers and his eyes emerald as well. Although he had this gentle appearance, he had a strong presence. He looked at his daughter for a moment and then at Ryu.

"You look pale." He started. Mirihanna looked deep into her father's eyes.

"Did any harm come to you, my child?" He asked rising his chin.

"N-no, father." The Emperor was known for his coldness but the people only knew him as a ruler. Before his subjects, the Emperor, as their ruler, had always a demanding posture. As a father, things were quite different.

"The mortals are coming from every direction my Lord. Grimma's leading them but something different." Ryu rushed stepping closer. The Emperor looked at him demanding more details and Ryu quickly realized this, spitting out more information.

"He is more powerful… And not just him. Every magic user's more powerful than ever. Their stretch is almost like ours." Mirihanna listened carefully and intensively looked at her wise father.

"Indeed something is off…" The emperor walked closer to them and put his arms behind his back.

"For centuries have we been hiding from the mortals and yet, in a single day all our entrance were discover. Not only this, but the mortals were ready for battle. They did not achieve this by themselves…" Her father started.

"What do you mean, father?"

"It's it obvious, child? For ages have the mortals tried to enslave us into their wars and selfish reasons. That was why we hid, is it not?" Mirihanna slowly nodded.

"Indeed, we humiliated our race, hiding underneath the ground and sun like worms and vermin for the sake of our own survival. In this cruel world, we only wish to exist and enjoy life in nature and with the spirits while the humans plot against each other for money, glory and women. This is why we never mixed with each other. They cannot be trusted. Enslaved we have been in this world and yet, we only wish for peace. Such powerful creatures that we are, obeying our Gods wish, being merciful to such pitiful mortals. And yet they keep pushing us to violence, ignorant to the dormant power and anger inside us."

Mirihanna and Ryu listened carefully to their Emperor's words of wisdom and the room stayed quiet for seconds.

"Yes my love, this little victory of them was not achieved alone. They have some extra help in their side. The only question left is how…"

"But why this massacre father?" She said with teary eyes, getting closer to her father. The Emperor rested a hand on his daughter's cheek and gave a sweet smile.

In that moment, voices could be heard from the other room.

"They're coming!" Ryu said and all the guardians ran to the door to barricade it.

"My Lord, my Lady, we must run." Ryu urgently said to the royals but the Emperor protested.

"No. I shall stay. You must go and leave with my daughter." Mirihanna gasped and quickly objected hanging on her father's clothes.

"Father no! You must come!" The door started to tremble at the blast of magic being thrown.

"My Lord, you must come. It's time to go!" Ryu screamed. Mirihanna never released her father's robes.

"I've lived many centuries, Mirihanna. It is time to settle this once and for all." While her father said these words, he gave her a small golden amulet.

"This will protect you." She was clueless at that time, but her thought were shattered at the sound of a gigantic blast that burst open the doors, killing all the guardians inside.

"It is time for you to go." The Emperor finally said.

Ryu ran for what he though it was hours in the dark corridors. Mirihanna was in his arms in pure silent. He could only imagine what was going through her mind at the moment. The discomfort of losing her home and her family in such ways must be devastating. He was orphan since a child. He doesn't have an image or though of was parents are like, nether her never had a place to call home. He was always on the move, until he was invited to be a royal commander due to his power.

The secret passage led them to a part of the forest near the stream were they were before. He let her down and took a deep look at his surroundings.

"Using magic for now would draw to much attention." He warned her.

"So let's keep low for now." She gulped in agreement.

"Ryu…" She hesitated at first but kept going.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave everything behind."

"Well we have to. It's the only way to survive." He said.

" We have to find other colonies and try to unite. It's the only way to stay in touch of things. We have to know when to come back, away from harm…"

Mirihanna had a sad expression but understood the plan. On her mind she only though of her father. She was positive that her father would be victorious but still she worried. He was the only family she had.

"First, we need supplies, then some new clothes, these draw to much attention, we need mortal clothes…" He said while walking, Mirihanna was close behind, following every step.

"… then there is our ears…" He said pointing at himself. "These prove to be troublesome."

In a distance they could hear the sound of many soldiers fighting. The battle was yet to be over.

"What do you suggest?" She asked not really wanting an answer.

"Well some folks that live always outside ours lands and city usually cut the tips…" Mirihanna gasped at the sound of his words.

"But I think for now covering will suffice." She took a deep breath in relieve.

"We should try the North route near the coast to…" Ryu gasped in pain. Mirihanna looked at him and release a wimp. A hole in the middle of the air was ripened and a hand wielding a sword stabbed Ryu in the chest. Then as it came, it vanished.

"Ryu!" She cried while he felt on his knees. Blood was coming out of his mouth in coughs. His hands pressuring his wound.

"Curse the Gods…" He said with a smirk "Didn't…. even felt it coming. What… what was that…" Mirihanna didn't know what to do. She also felt on her knees and cried his name.

"Ryu! Ryu! Let me heal you!" She cried placing her hand on his chest.

"S-stop. No." He said, trying to hide his pain. " You can't… It will draw… to much attention, you don't have time."

"B-but you can't die!" She cried once more with teary eyes. He tried to smile.

"I won't…" The sound of marching soldiers coming from the passage was heard now. Ryu seemed to take notice of this and quickly changed his plan.

"You have to go…"

"No!" She objected with tears running down her face. "You promised to protect me." She said almost begging.

"I will…" He sweetly said "Until the end… b-but I need you to run away for now…When I'm finished, I'll come running for you…"

"We can run away together…" She sobbed.

"True, but I'll only slow you down…" She continuously sobbed "Be strong my Lady…" The sounds of angry men were closer now. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I can't… not alone…" He sweetly smiled.

"S-sure you can… be strong for me… like I w-was for you all these years…"

Mirihanna looked down, letting her tears run free and suddenly she felt warm lips touching hers, giving a passionate bloody kiss. She gasped but slowly returned it still with tears in her eyes. It was a short kiss, but had much meaning.

"You are my special person…" He finally said, making her heart step a beat.

"S-so please let me protect you." She rested her forehead once more on his and slowly stood up. She knew he wouldn't go after her. She knew he was trying to be strong for her. Even thought before she started running she asked him to promise her that he'd come back, deep inside she knew that he wouldn't make it. He was just buying some time, for he also knew that his death was another move in the chess game made by someone else. Someone wanted her.

The pain was too much for her. She chose not to believe her intuition. She kept running until a fatal agonizing scream was heard. She stopped for only five seconds… then kept running north.

Mokona patiently looked at the girl with sad eyes. She was deeply in thoughts looking at the shiny stars. She bit her lower lips and a single teardrop rolled on her cheek.

"Mia-Chan! Mia-Chan, don't cry!" Mokona patted her cheeks with its small furry paws, trying to wipe out the wet tear. Mirihanna calmed it down with a weak smile.

"Thank you, dear Mokona…"

"Mokona didn't mean to make Mia-Chan cry…" Mirihanna hugged closer the creature and sat with her knees close to her chest.

"It was not you. It was not you, little one." She repeated, calming Mokona. She gently kissed Mokona's head and took a deep breath.

"In my world…people were very cruel…they took my home, family and friends away from me in a single day… and for many years, I was all alone." Mokona sat on top of her knees, listening with sad eyes.

"Loneliness made me cold, dear one."

"But Mia-Chan's not alone anymore. Mia-Chan has Mokona, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai! We won't leave you alone! We are like family…" It said fiercely shaking its little paws. Mirihanna gently smiled.

"So please be happy!" She gave a small giggle at its last statement.

"…Only time will tell, I guess. But I'll promise… That I'll try." She said. And with that they both entered the house again and went to sleep.

On the next day, they said their goodbyes to little Chunhyang. Mokona spread its vast wings and swallowed them whole unto a new world. Mirihanna swirled in the darkness as she and the others were falling rapidly in a never-ending loop. Soon, a bright light glowed in the distance and the group was in a new world.

Hey there! So I'm anxious to hear from you guys. What do you think about Mirihanna's past? Don't forget to leave a review for me to see if I'm going in the right direction. I have a lot of ideas and concept about my character fitting in the world of Tsubasa, but even so, I also want to make a good and pleasant story for you guys to read!

I know that we haven't seen much action between Mirihanna and Fai. Having in mind his story in the Manga/Anime, it's quite difficult to just pair him with anyone...but! I promise that from the next chapter and forward, we'll have a relationship slowly growing.

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long memo :P and have a great day! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The sky ripped in half. After a few seconds in midair, they all clumsily fell on the humid ground making a large cloud of dirt float.

"Yataa! Mokona made a good landing!"

"You call that a good landing?! You stupid white Manju!" Mirihanna heard besides her. She rolled her eyes 'Here he goes again…' She stood up and looked around only to find a big foggy forest. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Were the hell are we?!" She glanced to Kurogane who was grumpy as always.

"Some kind of Forest." She said putting her hands on her hips. Fai looked around in search of any kind of live form.

"Hmm. What an interesting lake! But were are all people?" He said looking down into the clear lake. Mokona quickly jumped.

"Mokona can sense a very strong power in the lake!" Mirihanna picket Mokona in her arms and glanced down.

"You mean a feather?"

"Mokona does not know…" It said sweetly.

"Oy! You don't expect us to jump into the lake, do you?!" Mirihanna pouted her lips not wishing it to happen.

"Wait!" They all heard from behind. They turned and saw Princess Sakura running towards them in panic.

"Let…me … go…" She slowly said while passing away, making Kurogane grab her. The poor girl had reached her limit. She tried to hard to be awake to say goodbye to Chunhyang and the others that now she was out of strength. Mirihanna gently smile. The young princess was gaining more of her old spirit and it was showing in her personality.

"We should build a fire." She said looking at the sleeping princess.

After a cozy fire was build, Mirihanna, Fai, Mokona and Kurogane when searching for people. Mirihanna walked a little bit further ahead of them, closing firmly her white cape in order to prevent the cold to reach her body. As she walked in the darkness, she gently smiled, admiring the nature around them. After being in two worlds were they stayed in a city and then a small village, this was a pleasant change for her.

"The fog is getting thicker…" She heard behind her.

"Yea…it's dark." The ninja's strong voice responded. She quickly glanced back and looked at the two men.

"It's not that bad." She said with a small smile. Fai was admired with her opinion.

"Heh, Mia-Chan, you look like you're enjoying yourself. Aren't you afraid of the dark?" She quickly shook her head in denial.

"Of course not." Fai looked at her confused and his expression begged for a better answer. She sighted and said to him with pointing a finger in the air.

"Natural camouflage." He smiled at her answer. Everyday it passed, he was getting more and more curious about her. Who was she exactly in her world? She could handle herself in a though situation, she was very smart, loving towards the others and yet so distant. He could sense that something happened to her in the past. It had to be something that scared her for life, but then again, he could see that she was trying to change. In a way he was starting to admire her. She was not like him. She didn't force a smile onto her cherry lips. The ones she gave him and everyone were real and pure. If something really happened to her…how could she bear a smile? There was something very special in her to be like that... Fai couldn't do that so easily for he to had his own traumas.

It seemed that she avoided direct contact. He soon had realized that pushing her to talk or interact would only make her more distant from them. If he wanted to know more about her, he would have to wait.

"We have been walking for quite a while and yet we haven't found a single soul… not even a villager." The mage wondered.

"It's scary…" Mirihanna's eyes widened. Did she hear Kurogane say that he was scared? She looked behind to see a very red ninja.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Said Fai. Her jaw slightly dropped has she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kurogane is very happy!" Mirihanna finally released a small laugh at them. She realized by the grammar that that was not Kurogane speaking.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kurogane?" She teased with a smile. Like a volcano, Kurogane finally erupted.

"You stupid white Manju! Stop imitating my voice!" He screamed trying to grab Mokona but the creature quickly jumped on Fai's head for protection. Then he stomped and pointed a finger at her.

"And YOU! Cut it out!" She had to put a hand in her mouth in order not to release another laugh. "OY! Stop laughing!" Fai's eyes softened at the sight of the white haired girl. It was the first time he heard her laugh, and although it lasted no more than two seconds, in his mind her soft voice echoed for what it seemed minutes. He felt a quick grip in his heart and quickly shook that strange brief feeling he was having. He could not feel that way…He just couldn't.

"Mokona you're so good imitating voices!" He said trying to distract himself from the girl.

"It's one of Mokona's 107 secrets!"

"What about the others?" Mokona approached her and placed its little paw in its mouth.

"Its…. a…. secret!" Mirihanna smiled and Fai quickly hugged tightly the furry creature.

"Mokona you're such a tease!" They all heard a loud 'Hmpf' from the tall and dark men.

"You three can all stay like that forever!" He said before storming off, quickly passing Mirihanna and leaving them behind. Fai quickly ran after him.

"Kuro-tan, wait! Wait up!"

"Stop calling me stupid names!" Mirihanna was about to jog in their direction but something caught her attention. A bright shiny light suddenly appeared behind them in Syaoran and Sakura's direction. The two men also turned their attention to the strange light and all of them start running in its direction.

Once upon arriving at their camp, they only found Sakura laid on the floor in a deep sleep and no Syaoran.

"Sakura-Chan!" Screamed Mokona.

The light was strongly beaming inside the water. While Fai quickly grabbed the sleeping girl in his harm and wrap her with his furry coat, Mirihanna glanced over the water once more.

"She's just sleeping." Fai said.

"Were the hell is the kid?" Asked Kurogane. Mirihanna glanced around and found the boy's shoes on the end of the river. She rested her hands once more on her hips before answering to the ninja.

"I believe he's inside the water." She said looking at the river, trying to see any living shape or shadow.

"Should we go find him?" She said hoping to hear a no. Kurogane, also looking deep inside the water, glanced before speaking.

"I see no reason too…" She crossed her arms and hoped that the young boy was okay.

"We better stay here with Sakura-Chan. She could wake up in any minute." Mirihanna got closer to the girl and sat near the fire with her legs kneeled on the side. If they couldn't find any feather soon enough, the poor girl could prove to be troublesome in the future. Mirihanna frowned in pity of the girl.

Soon enough, a splash of water came from the river and Syaoran emerged from it. Mokona quickly jumped and started screaming at the boy.

"Syaoran! Sakura is!" The boy quickly started getting out of the water, ready to save the princess from whatever situation.

"Sakura is!" He said in panic and Mokona teased making the boy trip and fall from the scare.

"Fast asleep!" Mirihanna rolled her eyes at the playful creature while it applauded itself.

"Ahah, Syaoran-Kun, were you scared to death? It is one of Mokona's special abilities! Super acting!" Mirihanna sat up and caught Mokona from the poor boy's head telling softly to the creature to cut it out.

"You were really taken by surprise." Said Fai. Syaoran didn't waste time and when to check on the girl sleeping on the blonde's arms. They both started speaking about the girl, showing concern about her situation. It was has Mirihanna thought. The girl needs rapidly her feathers. Otherwise, she will always run out of energy. Today they were on a world with no living creatures, but how knows the dangers that await them in the future.

"This might happen quite a lot…" Started Fai to the young boy. "I think Sakura will be much better when we find more feathers…but until then, you should try to relax a bit." He said straightly to Syaoran. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Don't thing about what will or would happen. Don't think about the bad things…otherwise, you won't be able to forget. Even if you want to." For a brief second, he glanced at Mirihanna who looked at him with her vibrant green eyes. He knew this too well. He was used to push away his feelings and thoughts.

"You can smile. You can be happy. No one will blame you for it. Someone will feel happy for you." He finally ended making the young boy lost in his memories.

Mirihanna looked down and wondered if the same could be applied to her. For so long her heart has been hard as a stone. Could she possible be truly happy in the present? After all she has been through? She knew that she joined this journey to solve her problems. To save her people who are being slaughtered everyday by men…leaded by one man in particular… Would it be really fair for her to be happy at that moment? To actually enjoy herself and smile? She did not posses the answers to these questions. Although she tried to concentrate in order to find the best moral answer to this question, her mind was far to confuse to achieve them. All she knew was that she wasn't alone. She depended on her travelling companions now. And she had already promised herself that she would try to change her heart. She was so busy in though that she didn't even notice the young princess waking up and running to the water looking for Syaoran. She gave a weak smile at seeing the boy quickly run to her and stopping her from diving in to the lake. As the two slowly walked back near the fire, Fai started speaking once more to Sakura, telling her the same thing he told Syaoran. Sakura looked worry at him, but sweetly gave a bright smile, saying that she didn't understand a lot of things but that she would work hard not to get in their way. Mirihanna smiled as well looking at the sweet girl. She glanced at the lake and finally remembered that mysterious light.

"So…how was the lake?" She asked Syaoran who suddenly gave a smile of pure happiness. He said that there was a tiny town under the water, which was illuminated by a huge bright fish. He showed them the scale of a size of a big rock he caught to them and Mirihanna widened her eyes in admiration.

"That must be a very big fish…" She told him and he nodded. Mokona jumped into Fai's shoulder exclaiming that the strange power it felt was coming from the scale. After a small debate, they all reached the conclusion that the feather was not in this world. Since Mokona could not control which world they would end up with, it was very possible that events like this one repeated. One thing was for certain. For the sake of Sakura and everyone's wishes, it was time for them to move on to another world. The time was ticking.

Mirihanna watched as Mokona jumped in the air spreading its wings. She stood behind Sakura, resting her hand on her small shoulders. The kind princess slightly holded her hand in an effectual way and on the corner of her eyes, she saw Fai look at her. She looked back and gave a small smile only to receive a charming one from him. Finally, Mokona sucked the air, transporting them into a new world.

Once more, Mirihanna was in darkness, along with the rest of the group, travelling through another dimension. It was in these moments that she would close her eyes and go somewhere else. Somewhere far away from the present. And this time, the darkness had led her to a very peculiar moment of her life.

Far away from her people's lands, the girl wearing her long white cape travelled north, on a dusty road besides the mountains when suddenly her march slowly stopped at the sound of wooden wheels getting nearby. On that sunny and lazy day, she stopped and waited the old caravan pass by. But instead on continuing its way, the old mules stopped and the wheels stopped besides her. She kept her head low and her knees flexed in case of a quick escape.

"Need a ride, stranger?" She slowly lifted her head to see and old farmer transporting on the back of his caravan great amounts of hay. The old man smiled, revealing his old rotten teeths and wrinkly kind face.

"It's a long way until next town, miss. Quite risky for the young..." He said with a small stray of hay in his mouth. She just looked at the man, trying to read his intentions. The old man bit the remaining hay in his mouth and spit it out.

"Hop on in the back. There's space for more. We'll be in the next in probably two hours." He said shaking his baldhead at the back of the caravan.

'Space of more?' She though and slowly walked at the back of the vehicle to find more people. One man, sleeping lightly against the hay, and a small boy with long ginger hair at the end of the caravan. The boy looked at her with scared eyes and quickly looked down. He crawled to the side and rested his head on his knees, hiding his face. His clothes were old and dirty, filled with holes and the boy looked thinner than a famish cow. Mirihanna looked at him in shock, noticing his scared ear tips. She frowned at the realization of who the boy was.

"Are ya coming or not?" She heard the old man ask. She quickly sat on the back of the caravan, near the young boy who was trembling in fear.

It was a long and quiet ride. In was that time of the year when the spirits would migrate from one country to another. As she looked into the sky, she could see the small velvety blue spirit birds, slowly flying in the opposite direction, on their way to their new home. She looked at the boy and noticed him looking at her. She gently gave a weak smile but he avoided her gaze, burying his face on his knees once more. She looked at the other man. He was still sleeping tiredly on the hay. Then, she gently placed her hand on the boy's head, making him almost jump in fear. He looked at her with a scared expression and she slowly brushed her long white hair with her fair hands behind her ears, revealing the same scars. The boy stopped shaking in fear and looked at her like if he had seen a ghost. She kept a smile on her face and then hid her ears, not wanting the attention of the other men. The boy never released his eyes from her figure. Instead of speaking, he slowly crawled to her and gently hug her like a son hugs her mother and buried his little dirty face in her chest. Mirihanna hugged him back gently and looked into the distant horizon, wondering what would happen next.

"Fai-san…" Syaoran started looking at the blonde mage who was enjoying a slice of bread. He looked back at the young boy with a smile only to meet a worried face. Mirihanna sat between Sakura and Kurogane with discomfort. Too many eyes were upon them in the tavern were they were eating and the girl didn't like it one bit. She was sitting with her hood on, covering her face and hair.

"Is it alright?..." The young boy asked with a serious expression. The blond smiled in confusion and asked what was the problem only to hear Syaoran reminding him that they didn't have any money from this country. Mirihanna looked at their table and it was filled with food for a feast. The blonde brightly smiled at consoled the poor boy, pointing at Sakura. A few minutes later, Sakura was gambling in another table with some town folks winning every move. Everyone was gathering around the table in admiration. Mirihanna watched from a distance and smiled, happy to see that the attention was no longer on her. Sakura was truly an amazingly lucky girl. She didn't lose any match. She pushed her hood down and was now prepared to attack the food. She quietly smiled and with a small metal fork, she picked one salty boiled potato from Kurogane's plate.

"OY!" He barked like a dog at her. "NOT YOU TO." He added looking at her and Mokona, suggesting that the small creature was also stealing his food. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was just one little potato." She told him in defense and she was almost sure that he just growled at her in anger. She released a small giggle and brushed her hair with her fingers, making her ears visible. Kurogane stopped glaring and closely looked at her ears.

"Oy. What happened to your ears?" The girl looked at him surprised and then touched her ears, noticing that they were expose. She quickly covered them again with her hair and muttered a small 'nothing'. Kurogane looked at her with a suspicious look but quickly ignored her, taking a huge bit of a juicy beef. She gave a small sigh in relief. This was why she enjoyed Kurogane's company. Although he would be rude and loud, he didn't bother her much with questions. And she could tell that he was an honest person. No thought was spared in his mind.

Mirihanna noticed a couple of men from Fai and Sakura's direction looking at them with an angry face. Mirihanna poked Kurogane and pointed at them hoping that they would avert their eyes once seeing the grumpy ninja.

"What?!" He shouted at them and the two men shivered in fear. Her plan was a success. Seconds later, Fai approached with a big bag of money. The rest of the group rejoined them and kept eating the big feast with a much relief expression.

"You were pretty good little girl!" She heard the waitress say to Sakura besides her.

"You gents look like tourist." He said again placing another glass of water on front of Mirihanna, which she gladly accepted.

"Yes, we're travelling the country looking for something." Responded Syaoran. The fat waitress smiled and asked them with interest if they knew were to go next. Syaoran shook his head, giving him the answer.

"Well I'll give you a piece of advice…" The man started behind Mirihanna and for some reason, she didn't like the way he spoke.

"Don´t go north." Mirihanna hear closely as the man explained that there was a legend of a Princess that gained a very powerful feather. Soon after the king and queen died, she became the master of the castle and suddenly several children started disappearing one by one never being seen again. The white haired girl stayed quiet and kept listening the conversation. Fai was deeply intrigued by this story, claiming that it was merely a fairytale but the waitress strongly disagreed.

"Just like the legend…Children started disappearing once more." He finally said. At the end of their meal, it was decided. This was not the first bizarre situation they caught. Most likely this was one more of Sakura's feathers.

Mirihanna was now helping the young princess putting on her long layered dress in shades of pink. She was already wearing her long white and aqua vintage dress. She noticed that the other women at this country whore a very distinguish kind of hairstyles. Since she had long hair, she decided to try and copy them, braiding her long white hair in a swirl, leaving a high bun on top. Luckily enough, her bangs were also long enough to cover her nearly discovered scars ears. She left the tavern with the princess at her side only to find the men already ready, waiting patiently for them. Each of them had a horse. Sakura walked to Syaoran and paired with him in his brown horse. Mirihanna looked at the horses and crossed her arms.

"Only three?" She asked and Fai smiled at her.

"Sorry Mia-Chan. We didn't gamble that much money. These fancy clothes were expensive!" He joked near his white horse. She pouted her lips and looked at her two options.

"So whom do I pair with?" She glanced at both of them. Kurogane quickly mounted his strong dark horse and muttered an 'Tsk' in annoyance. She looked at Fai and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Guess we're stuck together." He joked at her. She got close to the horse, ready to jump on him, but unfortunately her beautiful dress was in her way, preventing her to freely mover her body like she used to.

"Wait, Mia-Chan. I'll help you." He said and swiftly grabbed her waist like a light feather and placed her tiny body on top of the horse. He jumped as well onto the horse and the three horses galloped to the north. Mirihanna stood sideways with her shoulders and back touching Fai's chest. His arms were grasping the reins of the white horse inevitably wrapping Mirihanna's body in his embrace. She could even feel his light warm breathing on her head but she didn't mind the awkward situation.

A small white snowflake touched the tip of her nose. She put her hand outside her white cape and caught some more in the air. She looked at the sky in confusion and gave a big smile.

"Is this snow?" She asked particularly to no one. Fai smiled at her and tilted his head to the side to look at her.

"Never seen snow before?" She shook her head as she tried to grab more snowflakes with both hands.

"Don't you have snow in your country?" He asked her and the girl quickly answered.

"In my country, Spring never leaves…it is always sunny during the year." She told him smiling to herself. He then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura's country is in a desert, right?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, I remember that it is very hot during the day and chilly in the night." She smiled.

"How about Kuro-run's world?" Kurogane slowly galloped with his horse and tried to ignore his nickname.

"The country of Japan has four seasons… cold during the winter and hot in summer." Mokona jumped on Fai's shoulders.

"What about Fai's?" It squealed. Mirihanna looked back at it and smiled.

"Me? I come from a northern country. It's very cold."

"That's why you wear so many jackets?" Mirihanna asked him with pure curiosity. His blue eyes met hers and he closed his eyes and made a kind smile.

"Of course, otherwise I would freeze!" Mirihanna smiled back and wondered how exactly a cold country was like.

"How…how is it like?" She asked him a little shy. He opened his eyes in confusion. And she rephrased.

"You're country. How…is it like?" He adjusted his hat and smirked.

"Well, nothing much to see besides piles of snow covering everything!" He laughed. Her mouth slightly opened with curiosity.

"You mean that the snow…gets big?" She was confused, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Well, not big. The snow just keeps falling and then the ground accumulated it making it very tall."

"You speak the truth?" She said with eyes widened. Fai giggled at her and nodded. She looked down, trying to imagine what it was like.

"Will it be the same here?" Fai looked around and shook his head.

"I don't think so, my country is a lot colder than this." She nodded in understanding and finally she looked at him.

"I would like to see it." He looked surprised at her. The girl kept talking with her eyes on the falling snow.

"You're country. I would like to see it one day." She said with a big warm smile. He froze for a second but then reattributed the smile. There it was again, that feeling he was having towards her. A feeling that he never thought he deserved. She was clueless of it. She just kept smiling, lost in her thoughts about snow and white fields. Would he embrace this feeling he was having? Or would he just ignore it like every emotion he has. Even if he wanted to ignore such thing, could a mind control a heart? She just kept looking at her with his eyes softened while she clumsily tried to grab more snowflakes in the air, unaware that in the corner of his eyes, Kurogane watched him closely.

"Look!" Mokona said pointing at a wooden sigh swinging by the gentle cold wind.

"Spirit…I think that's how you say it." Read Syaoran. Sakura and Fai happily applauded him for being able to read the sigh.

"Hey." Called Kurogane with a serious expression.

"This is no time to joke around." He finally said looking forward down to the small town. As they came into view, closing doors and windows were heard from all corners. Shadows were peaking between curtains on the upper floors and the crows were flying, singing their deadly song on naked tree branches.

"I get the feeling that we're not welcome here." The mage said.

"It's not a felling. It's the truth." Kurogane stated, hearing from a distance a group of man marching closer.

"Someone's coming." Mirihanna said glancing further. Fai held the reins of his horse, holding the girl closer. She noticed this. She could feel his grip getting tightened and his body slightly tensing.

'What is this?...' She thought. 'Why is he behaving this way?' She was confused, simply not understanding the meaning of the sudden sense of protection.

'Hold on… is he protecting…me?' She talked to herself for a moment, wondering why in the world would someone like him protect her.

'Could this be a mortal thing?' Her mind wouldn't stop there if there weren't armed men in front of them, ready to shot.


End file.
